Blood Child: Book One Seiya
by HolderOfMyHeart
Summary: When Saya woke up, 30 years after she went into hibernation, she had found out Diva wasn't the only one who was pregnant with a child. Now the question arises...Is it possible Saya and Diva's mom's sister could still be alive?
1. Prolouge

Hello! My name is Reine! Nice to meet you! This was one of the non-Sailor Moon projects I was working on for my favorite anime.. Blood Plus! I've never written on here and I'm not to good with Prologues so bare with me!

* * *

Prologue

:::::UPDATE!:::::

This Prologue is... UPDATED!

:::::UPDATE: Finished :/:::::

During the Russian Revolution, Solomon worked day and night as a doctor till he was turned into a chevalier by his 'brother'. After years of standing by Diva's side, Solomon saw the wrong Diva caused and decided to leave. This was how the story was written... BUT

Though Saya had rejected Solomon, it had been a while she hadn't drunk any Blood, so... The night Solomon had kidnapped her, Saya's instincts had taken over without her knowledge and she had started to suck one of the cleaning staff's blood till Solomon had come in and stopped her. After erasing the boy's memories Saya's eyes were still lusting for blood.

Of course, Saya still had a mind to not attack Solomon for his blood, but between 'blood lust' and some sudden 'hormones' let's just say.. you do some crazy things under influenced... And even crazier things when your a dangerous 'vampire-like being' that is crazy for blood and no longer in the proper mindset.

Saya had woken up like in the episode without knowing a thing but of course.. Solomon knew what had happen but out of respect didn't say anything to her. I'm pretty sure we all know what happened next with the fight of the chevaliers in the anime and that is exactly what had happen.

While Saya was hibernating, she gave birth to her twin children (Tough huh?), but somehow lived. What happen to the children is a mystery.. Kai never saw them and neither did Diva's children so they're existence itself has been hidden all through these years.

What happened to the children? Its a mystery in the making...

* * *

Sorry for the childish opening... I just felt like summing this all up so you readers will know what hapended. Rate and Comment please!


	2. Episode 1: Reawaking

Ahh... About time I got to the real story ^^ Also for those of you who thought the opening was terrible this is where I'll try to redeem myself

(has been updated)

* * *

_"This is Diva... She seems to like you very much..." Amshel said with a smirk. Diva's blue eyes stared at Solomon and the next thing he knew she wrapped her arms around his neck and sunk her teeth into him and drank. No one helped Solomon as he cried out in pain and tried to rip Diva off of him. Each gulp Diva took brought him closer and closer to death. Then everything had gone black._

Solomon woke up with a start, catching his breath from the nightmare. '_Was...That really all a dream?_' he thought, feeling the pounding in his chest. Surprised, he took his index finger to his neck and gasped when he felt a pulse. He then grabbed a piece of paper from the little side table in the room next to him and gave himself a paper cut. The burning pain shocked him as well as seeing the shiny red blood drip down his finger.

'_Was it all... A dream?_' he questioned. He then looked down at the black suit he was wearing with a tear mark on his arm.

"Maybe... Not..." he thought aloud. He looked around the room. It was an Eastern, temple style room complete with a sliding door, a bamboo plant and a bed on the floor. '_I wonder what year this is then..._' he thought, looking around at the timeless antiques. A sudden rapping on the door brought Solomon to his senses.

"Come in..." he said and the door slid open and an old priestess with wirely, black hair tied in a ponytail, dressed in traditional clothing walked in. "So it worked I see, since your alive... How are you feeling?" the priestess asked. Solomon was a bit puzzled by this sudden question but answered in a rather calm tone,"Quiet refreshed but may I ask what do you mean by, 'it worked'?" he asked.

"Well... placing your human soul back in your body of course! It will make sense in a minute if you would join me and Seiya for tea.." she said and walked out of the room. Solomon stood up and stretched. He looked down at his arm and tried to turn it into its chevalier form, only to have nothing happen. '_Fully human, huh_?' he thought and smiled before stepping out of the room.

He walked into a room with candles lit all around and a table in the middle of the room where the priestess was sitting on the floor. Solomon accompanied her on the ground on the opposite end of the table. "I thought there was someone else drinking tea with us?" He asked. "Seiya is making the tea right now... Ah.. Here she comes.. Careful child." she told the girl carrying a tray with a pot and tea cups.

"Here we are..." she said, setting the tray down. She had short midnight black hair and green eyes and looked almost like the spiting image of Saya. While pouring the tea Seiya caught him staring at her. "Do I remind you of mom?" she asked.

"Huh?" Solomon blinked, being completely thrown off by her statement. "Mom?" A chill ran down his spine as he realized that that this could be one of Diva's children. "Let me explain, You see... I found Seiya thirty years ago in an orphanage and I adopted her. Fifteen years passed and after that.. we both started to realize she wasn't aging any further. Also she had to be brought to the hospital a lot for lack of blood.

"During one of our visits we ran into a woman who brought us to a place known as the Red Shield. She identified Seiya as a chiropteran and ran a blood test on her and compared it to one of the 'Queens' children and noticed the blood difference and told us a girl named Saya was her mom. We looked up information on her for years and then we got news from another doctor that identified you as the father. This doctor had found a crystallized form of you in an alley a few years back.

"Ever since I found that out I tried contacting the spirits to see if they knew any information and then we found your spirit and with the help of healing magic and years of patience I was able to revive your human body and your soul and that's how your here today, thirty years after I found your daughter Seiya." she explained.

"She's my... Daughter? And Saya's daughter?" he asked in disbelief. "I know... the doctor found it very odd that the effect in Saya's blood has on other chiropterans didn't disappear like her sister's she said." the priestess said. Solomon looked at his daughter. "I... don't believe this..." he said.

"Maybe this is a little too much... Seiya, why don't you-" "No.. I'm fine... I just can't believe I have a daughter... a real daughter." he said and gave Seiya a hug. Who would of thought not thirty years after he pledged his allegiance to Saya that he would find out he had a kid with her.. Things were truly looking up.

"Do you know if your mom's awake? Usually she or Diva sleep for about thirty years..." he asked after letting Seiya go. "No... Not really... They think she's hibernating but they don't know if she went somewhere or when she exactly went to sleep but they just know she's hibernating.." Seiya said.

"Hmm... Well if she doesn't mind... Would you love to find out what happen to your mom?" Solomon asked. Seiya looked to the priestess eagerly. "Humph... Well... You are her father... So I don't really have too much of a say now do I?" the priestess said. "Oh Thank you, Kioko!" Seiya said, hugging her. "Now go pack, dear. Anything important and a few clothes you hear?" "Yes mam'm!" she said, leaving the room.

Kioko turned to Solomon,"Now how do you plan on providing for dear Seiya? Your human now and she's still a chiropteran... I've dealt with her for years but it isn't easy being human and dealing with her." "I'm well aware..." Solomon said. "Me and my 'brothers' were able to keep the company for years... I figured something similar would arise so I made a company will that stated anyone with the name Solomon Goldsmith that demands to see the company can take over the company."

"Hmm... Clever man you are..." Kioko said, sipping her tea. "Well... I will say this... You are lucky.. You've been given a second chance as a human so don't think about giving it away soo lightly." Solomon sighed. "You must of read my intentions..." He said. Kioko shook her head. "I can sense it... Your desire to give your life completely to a certain someone..."

"Then you are a very intelligent woman if you can tell like that.." Solomon said. "But I will say it not only counts for 'that person'.. Does Seiya have any followers you know of?" he asked. "None." "Well... if worse came to worse... I'd give my life to her as well if I had to." Solomon said.

"Sometimes, Mister Goldsmith, it is okay to be a little selfish if it's concerning your life." She said and continued to drink her tea. '_Selfish, huh?_' he thought. '_If I'd been selfish before... Would something good have risen back then? When I wanted to leave the war filled life of a human?'_ he thought.

He tried thinking of what would of happened if he had never agreed to meet Diva that night with Amshel. What would of happened?

His train of thought was interrupted by Seiya re-entering the room with a single suit case and a mail bag purse. "I'm ready!" she said. "Now just hold on..." Kioko said. "I told you to go pack... Not that you were gonna leave right after! Your father, I'm sure, has to get his money situation underway before I let him go with you. Now set yourself down and come sit down." Kioko commanded.

"Well it wouldn't take less than a few hours though I do need to figure out my house situation... Would you mind if I stay the night here at your temple?" Solomon asked. "Sure... One last night me and Seiya can hang out together... Seiya... Let's start preparing your last dinner here...Okay?" "Okay.." Seiya said, following Kioko into the kitchen.

Meanwhile...

A ray of light crept thought the cracks of the tomb and onto Saya's face. She squinted and then slowly opened her eyes. Saya was a little startled at first when she looked around and noticed that she was sleeping in a crypt but then it all started to click in her head as her memories slowly crept back.

Finally, the memories involving the fight against Diva at the Metropolitan Opera House flashed through her head involving Diva's children and Hagi fighting with Amshel and the ceiling falling on him. Finally she remembered the month after when she had gone to sleep.

She looked around, only to see that Hagi was not anywhere in the crypt. Tears trickled down her face with the discovery of Hagi not being there. She wondered if he was alive at all.

She got up and stretched while wiping the tears from her eyes. She knew, no matter what, Hagi wanted her to live, even if he wasn't living himself. She tied her hair in a pony-tail with one of the pony tail holders she still had on her arm from before and brushed the dust off of her so she wouldn't look like a mummy arising from the dead.

After she was confident that she looked okay, she stepped outside and saw a pink rose in a pot with a blue hair ribbon attached to it. Saya took off the ribbon and placed it in her hair so she wouldn't forget it.

She wasn't sure when Hagi could of done that but she hoped it was recently so she knew he was alive. Even if he was, she still wondered why she didn't see him when she woke up. That aside, she started down the stairs to Kai's house. Hoping he was still alive and doing well.

* * *

Hope that was a little better than last time! Please Rate and comment!


	3. Episode 2: Her Song of Sorrow

Ah... One of my anticipated chapters! Sorry for the delay.. I'm re-transferring two fanfics of mine onto the computer and I was trying to get the-

Seiya- Just... Please... Go on with the story...

Me: ()-_- Fine... Here it is! Episode 2: Her song of sorrow!

* * *

Kai unlocked the bar doors and turned all the was just another morning at the pub. He went behind the counter and turn on the stove to start cooking breakfast, back turned to the door, when the bell rang. "Welcome.. Be with you in a mome-" "Kai?" he heard a familiar voice say to him. He froze, "Saya?" he asked before turning around. He squinted at the teenage looking girl with long hair and brown eyes with the familiar face.

"Kai! It is you!" Saya said, stepping behind the corner and hugging him. Kai hugged his adoptive sister back. "Thirty years.. I waited to hear you say that again..." he said, "Has it really been that long?" Saya nodded. "I guess so..." she said.

He released her. "Are you feeling weak at all?" Saya nodded, "Just a tad.." She said. Kai led her into the back apartment and into her old room. "Its... drafty in here.." He mumbled and opened a window. He took out an IV stand and a IV bag of blood out of the closet and hooked it all up.

"Are you use to this?" she asked after Kai stuck the IV in her. "Did you forget? Hahaha I raised Diva's kid's for thirty years.. I think I know what I'm doing." he winked. He heard the bell ringing in the shop.

"That's my Que! When this is done... Your welcome to take a shower and after the breakfast rush.. I'll cut your hair if you like." Kai said. "Thanks Kai." she said as she laid down on her bed. Kai smiled and went back to the front of the bar to deal with the costumers.

Saya stared out the window while waiting for the IV to finish. She sighed, wanting nothing more than for Haji to come right through the window that instant and kiss her and hug her and tell her that everything was fine. And for Haji not be hurt at all from the accident at the Theater. She knew it wasn't going to happen at that moment and even began to wonder if Haji was even still alive.

A shiver ran down her spine at the thought. How would she live without Haji if he really is gone? Would she survive? Would she have to get a new Chevalier? She could never think of doing that... Not after what happen to Riku. She couldn't bare the thought of taking another life just so she could be protected.

She also wondered if Diva's children have Chevaliers by now. she also wondered when they had stopped aging themselves. All these thoughts raced over her head as she waited for the last drop of blood to enter her system..

_Thirty years have passed..._She thought. It seemed like such a long time. Maybe it was because this time she had a brother and two little nieces to see when she woke up. And also Kai was still human and still aging along with everyone else she knew, even if he didn't seem that much older.

10 minutes passed and the last drop entered her body. She closed her eyes and took out the IV inside of her and winced. After looking through her wardrobe she found a short casual dress and stockings that stopped slightly above her knee.

She spread her clothes out on her bed and grabbed a towel and stepped into the bathroom. Saya washed thirty years of dust and such off of her and soaked in the bath for about an hour. Then she got out and gotten dress, being sure to put the blue ribbon in her hair and walked into the front.

Kai was busy behind the counter cooking food. no one else was in the bar so she sat up on a stool and looked around. Kai placed a plate of food in front of her. "Figured you would be out by now.." He grinned and sat down next to her with his own plate of food. Saya looked down at her's.

"Thanks Kai... I was starving!" she said, diving into her food. "Well I mean... You were asleep for... What? Thirty years? I would be starving too if I were you!" Kai laughed. Saya laughed too. "So what happen since I was gone?" she asked.

"Hmm..." Kai thought as he took a sip of his drink. "Well David's son is now the head of the Red Shield... His name's Mitcheal and... David retired from the Red Shield. Julia is there as the senior doctor of the Red Shield... Lulu and I started working as a team three years ago... and not a lot of chiropterans have shown up recently..."

"Wow... That's a lot!" Saya said in amazement. "Of course... That's all that I know about... I know Julia has been working on something for a while because less than a year ago I saw some sort of priestess walking with Julia and someone with a hood over their head. I'm not too sure what that's about but I have seen the priestess and the hooded person a few times before... But I've never been introduced to them..." Kai said.

"Hmm That's really odd... So how's Diva's daughters? Sorry.. I don't know their names..." Saya said sheepishly. "Oh.. it's fine! Their names are Rhi and Fay. Rhi has gold eyes and Fay has silver eyes.. You'll meet them soon... They come here a lot." Kai said just as the door's bell rang.

"Daddy!" Two teenage girls said, hugging Kai. "See what I mean?" he told Saya. Rhi and Fay looked at Saya. "Mommy! Your awake!" they said, in unison, hugging her. Saya smiled at them. _They aren't pinned against each other..._She thought happily.

"Nice to finally see you two grown up instead of little babies..." Saya told them. "Its nice to see you awake!" Rhi said. "Yeah... We thought you were going to be asleep FOREVER!" Fay said. "Well i'm awake now!" she said.

The girls let go of Saya and looked at their empty plates. "Hey..." they growled. Kai laughed. "I didn't forget you two..." he said and pulled out two more plates from behind the counter. "Yay!" They cheered and also dove into their food.

Meanwhile...

Solomon was on the phone ever since Seiya had woken up at nine thirty. Kioko had gone out shopping so after Seiya finished making herself breakfast and doing her chores she was bored hanging out with only herself.

She thought of her twin brother... The one she hasn't seen since her fifteenth birthday when he revealed who he was and also told her who and what she was. She really missed him. Even more now than before since she finally knew who their parents were.

Last time she saw him, he was on his way to France to look for something but he never told her what. Since he didn't come back, she wondered if he was killed or of he was still alive til this day.

She went into her room and opened her window, staring at the sky and wondering if her brother was staring at the same sky as her, somewhere and somehow. It started as a Hum but soon she found herself singing in a voice that sounded like bells ringing in the distance.

It was a sad song that she sung to express her mood.

_~Your smile fades_

_Into the darkness I fall_

_Where did you go,_

_I can not see_

_My heart is crushed,_

_I search and Search_

_for light in the dark_

_I search for your smile_

_Reach out to me_

_Hold me tight_

_Caress me in the dark_

_Make everything feel right_

_Your smile fades_

_Into the darkness I fall_

_Where did you go, _

_I need you now~_

Solomon heard Seiya singing and was reminded of Diva's songs. He wondered who she was talking about and started to wonder if she had a chevalier herself. He was thinking of asking her when the person he was waiting for answered the phone.

Seiya sighed and stared at the afternoon sun. "He probably wont hear that..." she thought. Then she remembered the effect her singing had on chiropterans and hoped none were around.

To be safe she went into the backyard and started practicing archery. Thankful no chiropterans were around.

Solomon came out of the temple and stood by her side just as she pierced through another arrow with the one she just shot, straight on the bulls-eye.

Solomon clapped. "That was pretty good! Did you learn that from Kioko?" he asked. Seiya nodded. "Yeah... She taught me seven years ago... I hear mom used a sword... I've tried it... and its hard... So I like using this better..." She said as she decided to show off by hitting three targets with three of her arrows.

"Well... I got my job back." He said. "Really?" Seiya asked. He nodded. "And they got my Penthouse back as well... Which means we can probably leave tonight." Solomon smiled. "Yay!" Seiya cheered.

"Hey... Seiya... I have a question... Do you have a chevalier?" he asked. She shook her head. "No... Why?" she asked. "I heard your singing earlier and I was just wondering." Solomon said. "Ohh..." Seiya said. "Well I don't... I haven't really 'feasted' on humans enough to make one my chevalier." she said.

"Plus... I never met anyone that would qualify as being my chevalier." she added. "How come?" he asked. "Just... I don't know... Maybe I'm not meant to have one..." she said, looking off into the distance. Solomon stood with her, looking up at the sky. _To actually see this sky again..._he thought happily to himself.

He figured Saya would be awake by now and wondered if she was okay or if she was off with Haji at all. Haji... He almost forgot about him. Even if Seiya saw Saya at all she wondered how Haji would react to the situation.

"What are you two looking at?" Kioko asked from behind them. Both of them turned, snapping out of what ever thoughts they were thinking. "Nothing." They both replied. They walked with Kioko back into the temple to have a late lunch. "Me and Seiya will be leaving tonight." Solomon announced.

"Ah... Is that so? Well congratulations on getting part of your life back... Now what are you two planning on doing?" Kioko asked. "Living... And trying to find Saya or Seiya's mom." Solomon said,

"Well I wish you both luck..." she said. "Thank you Kioko... and everything you have done for me and Seiya.. Is there anything I can do in return?" he asked. Kioko shook her head. "Just remembered what I told you and take care of Seiya.." she said. "I will." he said. After lunch, he and Saya waited in the front for their taxi to arrive, both ready to start their new life.

* * *

Yay! This chapter was longer! :D I deserve a cookie... Anyways.. I didn't copy the song from anyone.. I made it up.. Sorry if it sucked! Tell me what you think. Rate and Comment! And stay tuned for Episode 3: Blood.


	4. Episode 3: Blood

-1Seiya- *Peers behind door* THERE YOU ARE! *Tackles*

Me: *Frees self* ACK!!! What?!

Seiya: *Points to computer*

Me: Oh... yeah....

XD Sorry! Got a little side tracked! Here's Episode 3: Blood

* * *

Seiya looked out the window and down at the city below. She watched the ant like people below and the little cars zooming back and forth while clutching her hand that her IV was hooked up to. Solomon walked out of his room and noticed her staring at the city. He smiled, "Pretty amazing site, huh?" he said. Seiya turned her head and nodded. "I've never seen Downtown Tokyo before... Or.. Well.. Any city!" Seiya said.

"So you've always stayed with Kioko out in Okinawa?" He asked, sitting down next to her. "Pretty much..." "Hmmm..." he looked out the window too. "I'm quiet surprised your awake now..." Solomon said. "Since thirty years is a long time for a Chevalier like yourself to be awake and not go into hibernation." Seiya blinked. "I...can go into Hibernation?! What?!"

Solomon nodded. "Your mom and your aunt did... They would stay awake a few years and go into hibernation so since Saya is your mom... Like I said.. Its very interesting... Though maybe its because your young... I'm not sure... My bro- Err... Amshel dealt with all of this.. I wonder where he and Diva are..." _If they are still alive... Same goes for Saya.. I hope that idiot Haji managed to keep her alive_. He thought.

Seiya looked out the window again. Just then, a sharp pain ripped up her body and she cried out.

The burning was coming from her hand with the IV so she jumped up and ripped it off. "Seiya!"

Solomon said in alarm and jumped up. Seiya's eyes glowed green. "Ahh!" she yelled.

_What's going on? Why... Why does this hurt so... b a d...? _Seiya collapsed. "Seiya! Seiya! Grr.." Solomon rushed to the room's phone and dialed Kioko for help.

----------------

Solomon rushed through the client's doors and met up with Kioko who was talking to a 39 year old woman. "Kioko!" He called and rushed over. The lady she was talking to stepped back. "S-Solomon! No way!" she gasped in fright. Solomon looked at the lady. "Your... That woman from the Red Shield that was helping Saya.." Solomon said calmly. "H-ow Are you alive?! I thought... Saya's blood..." Solomon shrugged. "Guess I was given a second chance."

Julia stepped back. "But Diva's dead! You can't be alive!" Julia shoot back. Solomon blinked. "Diva... Died?" A wave of relief washed over him. "Thank god..." he sighed. Solomon looked around and saw a small knife on the table and handed it to Julia. "Cut me with it... You'll see that I'm not like I was before..." Solomon insisted. Julia snatched the knife and cut Solomon in the arm. Solomon winced and grabbed his arm.

"I... wasn't planning on that hurting as much..." he said through clutched teeth. Blood dripped through the cracks in his hand. Julia gasped. "That... Really hurt you.. didn't it?" she said and covered her mouth. Kioko looked around and grabbed a towel. "Now how are you going to take care of Seiya when you can't stop hurting yourself!" Kioko asked him rhetorically ."Here... Wrap this around your arm and put pressure on it." Kioko informed and Solomon did as he

was told.

Kioko looked at Julia, "Would you mind getting some bandages or something?" she asked. Julia nodded and walked off. "Its… Not that bad…" Solomon said. Kioko rolled her eyes, "I'll believe that when hell freezes over… Look… You just became human again so even though it doesn't seem as bad… Just let the doctors do their jobs…" Kioko warned just as Julia walked it with needle, string, freeze over spray and a roll or bandages. "I'll have to stitch it… I kinda got you pretty deep…" Julia said while washing over the wound with rubbing alcohol. "It's fine…" Solomon said. Julia sprayed a little can and Solomon's skin partially froze and then sewed Solomon up.

"The spray will wear off soon…" Julia reassured as she cleaned up. "Thank you…" Solomon bowed and then looked through the glass panel at Seiya in a hospital bed. Julia followed his gaze. "That's Seiya.. Not Saya… Apparently she's Saya's daughter-" "And my daughter.. I know.. Is she okay? What happen to her?" he asked.

Julia saved her other question about Solomon being her father for later. "We think it was the reaction to the blood that was injected into her… We're trying to flush her system and give her a new IV with a different blood sack to see if that works.."

"And if not?" Julia shrugged. "She's been completely fine… Though no hibernation or chevaliers present so maybe those factors are contributing to this… We've never had this happen before and We'll have to find the research data on young chevaliers.."

All of a sudden a red light flashed in the hallway and a piercing alarm went off. _Intruder alert. Intruder Alert on section A-2. Evacuate. Evacuate.. _"Oh no…" Julia said. "We have to go now.. This could be a chiropteran attack!" she said and started walking. Kioko and Solomon looked at Seiya and then each other. "What about Seiya?" They asked.

"All patients' doors are locked with an electric door… Don't worry.. She'll be fine… But she's non human …Don't forget!" Julia called. They both sighed and followed Julia out the exit.

Meanwhile…

Seiya heard a faint alarm sound in the distance… She was too weak to move or to even open her eyes to find out what it was. All of a sudden she heard another noise in the room. "Wh..at's happ-ening?" she asked the noise in the room. "It's fine… Everything will be find…" a voice told her. Within a second she felt as light as air, as if she were flying, and a warm presence against her. She snuggled up to the warm presence and fell asleep.

When she woke up, she was in a bed with white silk sheets. She sat up and looked around her gaze now in a hue of green. "Your awake.. And hungry I see… Master Blade has sent me here…" a man in a servant's uniform told her. He unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt. " I'm all yours my lady…" he said. Seiya didn't even hesitate to sink her teeth into the man's neck.

After nearly draining the man, she stopped and all the pain she felt before went away. She gave a long sigh as she fell into the white fluffy pillows behind her. "So… That was the reason… That explains everything…" A familiar voice said. Seiya perked up, "Blade?"

A shiny black haired boy with blonde highlights dressed in all black stood at the doorway. He smiled at the sound of his name, "I'm glad you remember me, Sis.." he said and in one quick movement he was next to her and giving her a kiss on the lips.

Seiya turned red and jerked back. "How can you say 'sis' and then kiss me!!!" she flipped. Blade sighed, "So now your complaining? I kissed up last time…" he said. "BECAUSE I DIDN'T KNOW KISSING YOUR BROTHER WAS WRONG!!!" Seiya spazed. Blade sighed, "Whatever…"

His face turned serious. "You still have yet to get a chevalier… Seiya… Didn't I tell you years ago about getting one?" he asked. Seiya looked down, "Blade.. I'm not like you… I can't kill people mindlessly for my own wants and desires…" she said. "Then what was he?" Blade asked, pointing to the unconscious man. Seiya covered her mouth, "Oh my… When did I do that?" she asked. "A second ago.." Blade said.

"But that actually was a good thing… Before you were feeling immense pain, correct? How about now?" he asked. "Fine… How did you know about me being in pain?" she asked. "I have my sources…" he said. "You see… The restricted diet the humans have you on of just bagged blood is bad for you… Its not fresh, its days old and you don't know where its been… Its completely bad for your system… 30 years of being injected with that …CRAP and it nearly killed you! I'm lucky that my servant's blood was enough to keep you alive!" Blade said.

Seiya looked down. Blade sighed and gave her a hug. "I'm not mad at you but… I don't want my only twin to die on me…" He said in a low, sweet voice. "Blade.. I'm sorry…" she sobbed, "But… I can't kill! At least not consciously!" Blade patted her on the back. "We'll have to RE-teach you how to survive then…" he said and pulled away from her.

"But if you don't… Seiya… You'll die in a year.. And that's a guarantee…" he said, staring at her eye to eye. "I… understand…" she said. "Good…" he got up. "In the dresser over there my maid have thrown together a couple outfits for you… I wanted you to stay for a week to get you off this 'Special diet'" he said.

"Wait! My dad! Solomon! What about…" Blade put a finger to her lips, "Everything will be taking care of, my sweet…" he said and with that, he left the room and shut the large French doors behind him.

Seiya sank back in her pillows. "'Taken Care of?' For all my dad knows… I was kidnapped by a stranger and now I'm staying here for a few days? Like he'll buy that…" she grumbled. She looked around. "No phone either…" she rolled over in her bed. "Ugh… Fine then.. I'll just SLEEP!" she said and closed her eyes

Back at the Red Shield…

"High Securities? Large safety units? I highly doubt that now…" Solomon grumbled to Kioko. "Hey! We're trying!" Julia's son said over hearing their conversation on the opposite side of the room. "Oh go back to your meeting… He's right though! Me and Seiya have told you for YEARS this place wasn't secured as it sounds!" Kioko argued.

He rolled his eyes and continued his meeting with the guards of the Red Shield. "Now… What could of happened to her…" Solomon wondered, "It couldn't of been human… Whatever kidnapped her.."

Kioko sighed, "And you might be right…" she said. Solomon looked at her. "I'm… right?" he blinked. Kioko nodded, "It probably Blade… Her twin brother… I've seen him a couple years ago.. He was desperately trying to turn Seiya into a bloodlust Chiropteran but Seiya choose to stay with me rather then go with her brother…"

"She… Has a brother?" Solomon asked. "Well… We all aren't 100% sure… All the records for the orphanage I got Seiya at burned in a house fire 20 years ago… So they don't know WHO brought Seiya or her brother or even if they brought Blade in or not too. I'm just trusting what Seiya says.. Hopefully she's right."

Just then the phone rang and Julia's son answered, "Hello? Oh hey Kai! Good, you?… What? She's awake? Really? Good because we got a Chiropteran related case we need you and Saya to take care of… Alright…Okay.. Bye!" He looked at his team and then at Solomon and Kioko. "Saya's awake so maybe she'll help us locate Seiya…" he told them.

All the guards cheered for the break from work and walked out the door. Julia's soon followed after. "Don't worry…" He called, "Chiropterans have to be good at locating their own kind!" he re assured.

"Let's hope so…" Solomon thought.

* * *

o.0?! Who is this Blade character? Is he really Seiya's brother? Is there really a Chiropteran King? Oh the possibilities :D

10 points for Incest? XD! That wasn't in my original plot but it just seemed to fit my new ideas for this story!

To my fellow reviewer: I have checked all spelling and grammar for all my work and didn't find any mistakes.. I even re-uploaded the same story files just in case. Thank you for your review but please try and enjoy this story.

Next Episode: Episode Four: You are my Queen.

I promise it wont be as long!


	5. Episode 4: You are my Queen

Hello! :) Hope I didn't take too long on this chapter!

Oooo I wanted to do this chapter sooo bad after re-watching episodes 1-15 last night on my computer. As

you can tell... This chapter is mainly for Saya and Solomon! Here it is... Episode 4: You are my Queen

Enjoy!

* * *

Saya woke up and stared at the ceiling. _Another day on Okinawa... Just like we wanted..._Saya thought.

Suddenly someone knocked on her door. She sat up, "Come in!" she called. Kai walked in. "Hey Saya.." he said

and sat on the end of her bed. "Good Morning Kai.. Or.. is it the afternoon?" she asked. "Morning.. Your right!"

he grinned. "Oh.." she said with a bit of laughter in her voice.

Kai sighed, "Saya..." "Yes?" she said, looking up at her adopted older brother. "Everyone at the Red Sheild

wanted to see you... and..." Saya stared at KAi, wanting to hear more. "I.. Know you've just woken up but...

Diva... left a few... chiropterans behind..." Kai said, looking down.

Saya smiled, "I don't mind.. Diva's gone now... I figured there would be a few lingering around.. Its fine, Kai!

Its not like before... I don't have to fight against my sister anymore.. That's all over.." Kai smiled. "Your

right.." he said.

He stood up, "Okay! Well the girls went out shopping today so do you want to go after breakfast?" he asked.

Saya nodded just as her stomach growled. She turned red as Kai started to laugh. "Your fast metabolism is gonna

kill me one day with all this food."

"S-Sorry!" she said, embarrassed. "It's fine.. Really Saya! Come on.. I've got a big breakfast prepared for you

already..." Kai said, and extended his hand to help Saya up. Saya and Kai went into the bar and started to

eat their breakfast which Saya finished in seconds flat.

Finally Kai finished and after cleaning the dishes and locking up the shop, Kai went around back and pulled out

in front of Saya with his motorcycle. "Your.. Still driving that!" Saya said in awe. He smiled,"Usually not alot since

the girls have been around but I decided to take it out for you." he patted the seat behind him. "Come on.. Let's go!"

Saya nodded, strapped on her helmet and sat behind Kai, holding on to him as they peeled out into the street.

Meanwhile...

Kioko and Solomon had spent the night in extra rooms in the Red Shield. Solomon was eating breakfast when

Kioko walked up to him, "I've got to go back to the temple.. I can not leave it for long.. Could you contact me if they

find Seiya?" she asked. Solomon nodded, "Of course." he said and with that, Kioko turned around and headed out

the door.

After eating for awhile, he noticed there was a presence hovering behind him. He turned around to see Julia. "Good

Morning, Mrs. Julia..." Solomon said. Julia swallowed, "Good... Morning... Mr. Solomon.." she said. Solomon smiled.

"Please don't be so formal... Solomon is fine with me." he said. "Solomon.." Julia repeated. Solomon looked at his table

and then back with her. "Your welcome to sit if you like Julia..." He said.

Julia sat in the seat across from him with her tray of food and started to eat. Solomon went back to eating as well. Julia

was staring at Solomon's bandage on his arm. Solomon caught her staring. "My arm's fine." he said, catching Julia off guard.

"But... I cut you! How can you say your fine! The ligaments and tissue that probably got cut and..." "I said I'm fine...  
I use to be a doctor myself so from a medical point of view... I'm fine." he said.

"A.. doctor? Really?" she asked. He nodded. "Before my bro- Er well Amshel introduced me to Diva.." he said. "Wow..."

Julia said, "Interesting... It was weird.. We had a profile on all of Diva's chevaliers but we couldn't get much on you."

she said. "I can see why... I wanted to forget my past so bad at that point..." Solomon said.

"Though I should of expected there to be war in the 'non-human' realm as well." Solomon sighed. "Huh.." Julia said, taking it in.

Just then, her son came rushing over. "Mom!" he said, cheerfully. "What is it, Kenneth?" she asked. "Kai's here... And...He

brought someone you've been dying to see!" he said.

"Saya!" Solomon and Julia said at the same time. "Thank you Kenneth... I'll finish my breakfast and then go see her." Julia said.

Kenneth nodded and hurried out the door. Julia turned to Solomon, "Are you going to see her at all?" she asked. Solomon

shook his head. "Not yet... But I will." he said. "Then we wont let her come into the cafeteria then." Julia said. "Thank you...

And ... would you mind.. Finding out if Haji is still around out of curiosity." He asked.

Julia nodded and stood up to drop her plate into the trash and headed out the door.

* * *

Kai and Saya were waiting in one of the Red Shield's clinic rooms. Julia walked into the room. "Ms. Julia!" Saya said,

standing up, and giving her a hug. "Actually... Its.. Mrs. Julia now..." Kai said. Saya pulled away from Julia, "Really?"

Julia blushed and showed Saya her ring.

"Oh wow! You and David got married? Oh I wish I could of attended that wedding!" Saya said. "Thank you... We got married

two months after you went into hibernation. I'm sorry Saya." she said. "No! Its okay! Plus I had no idea when I was going into

hibernation again." Saya said.

Julia smiled. "Well.. Did you meet our son yet?" she asked. "No... Who is he?" she asked. "One second..." Julia used

her cellphone to text her son. Few minutes later her son burst through the doors. "Hello everyone!" he said cheerfully.

He turned to Saya. "Nice to meet you, Saya..." he said, making a dramatic bow. "This is Kenneth. My son." Julia introduced.

"Uh.. Nice to meet you, grown up I mean..." Saya said. "The pleasure is mine, hon." he grinned. "Now that your here... We can

finally go attack those pesky chiropterans!!!" he cheered. A passing nursed popped in. "Kenneth.. Like hell if your planning that tonight...

Did you forget what tonight is?" she growled.

Kenneth titled his head, "What are you talking about?" he asked. The passing nurse smacked him in the head with her clipboard.

"The Ball tonight, Idiot!" she growled. "Oh yeah!" Kenneth, Kai, and Julia said. Saya blinked. "What ... Ball?" she asked.

"Oh.. Well the Red Shield is throwing a Masquerade Ball tonight for friends, family, and supporters of the Red Shield." Kai said.

"Wow... What's masquerade mean though?" she asked.

"It means that at the ball, everyone wears mask to the ball.. Its pretty fun... You can wear a mask and people sometimes can't guess

its you and you can be a completely different person." The passing nurse said in awe. "It sounds amazing.. May I attend?" she asked.

_There is bound to be alot of good food there._ she thought with a grin.

"Of course Saya.. You count as a member of the Red Shield.. We wouldn't even exist without you.." Julia said.

"Yay!" she cheered. "What time does it start again?" Kai asked. The passing Nurse looked at her watch. "In about...

Five hours... I can't wait!!!" she cheered and walked back out of the room. "Oh.. But.. I don't.. have a dress.. Or a mask.."

Saya thought aloud.

"That's fine.. I'll buy you one for you." Kai smiled. "Really? That's not too much trouble is it?" Saya asked. Kai shook his head

and flashed her a blue credit card. "David gave me this card to get anything that I wanted or need a while back and its still good..

So call it a treat on him."

"Thank you Kai!" she said, giving him a hug. "No problem..." he grinned. Julia smiled. "Well then... How about you two

go get ready and I'll see you tonight?" Saya and Kai nodded. "Sounds like a plan..." Kai said as he and Saya stood up.

Saya waved at Julia and Kenneth. "Bye... And see you later!" Saya waved and followed Kai out of the door. Kenneth walked out

too and attended to what he was doing before his mom called him.

Julia walked back to the Cafeteria. "I forgot to say something..." She said when she walked up to Solomon. Solomon turned to

her. "Tonight the Red Shield is throwing a masquerade ball.. As an apology.. your welcome to come if you like." Julia said.

"A la bal masqué? Sounds like fun." Solomon said.

"Amd Saya is attending if you wish to talk to her... And speaking of which.. I didn't see any sign of Haji anywhere when I was

talking to her.. I think.. Maybe he is dead.. But I'm not fully sure... Haji disappeared once before but usually he appears when

Saya awakes.. I'm surprised he hasn't shown up yet..." Julia said.

"Hmm... That is strange... Well then... I am going to get a mask for tonight... Thank you for everything Mrs. Julia..and I'll be on my

way.." he said, standing up and walking out.

-----------

Latter that night...

Solomon was wearing another black suit and a blue mask with a swirl looking design on it. On the opposite side, Saya was

wearing a red dress with a white mask on. Both enjoyed the party on their seperate ends but towards the last hour of

the ball, Solomon finally found Saya leaning against the wall talking to Kai. As she was talking to him, a woman came

behind him and asked him to dance with her.

After Saya nudged him to go dance he agreed and he and a total strange began dancing together. Saya sighed and looked

around at all the couples. It then hit her how alone she was. No Chevalier... No partner... and when she goes on a hunting

spree for chiropterans.. She had no one like Haji to protect her or to help her in her darkest hour. She felt a wave a panic

rush down her body.

"Excuse me..." a voice said, bringing her back to reality. A blond haired male with a blue colored mask was standing

in front of her now. "May I have this dance please?" he asked. Saya blinked. "Me?" she asked. He nodded. "Uh...." she said,

turning red. "One dance couldn't hurt... right?" Saya nodded and placed her hand into his. Solomon and

Saya started to dance the waltz in the middle of the dance floor.

They were halfway through the song when Saya remembered dancing with Solomon back in Vietnam. "We... have good

chemistry if we're dancing in sych.. right?" she asked. Solomon looked at her, surprised she remembered that and smiled.

"That;s right..." he said. "We have great chemistry between us..." he said.

Saya blushed and continued to dance with him. _He... Reminds me of someone..._ She thought and an image of Solomon

appeared in her head. _No... That's not possible... My sword cut him..._ She reminded herself and then sighed. _Maybe if_

_I didn't do that... Maybe I wouldn't be so alone without Haji here..._ she thought sadly.

"Are you okay?" Solomon asked the spaced out Saya that stayed lost in her own thoughts for two whole songs.

Saya blinked. "Oh.. sorry... What?" she asked, noticing that they stopped dancing. "I was just wondering if you were

okay.. you spaced out for awhile..." he said. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said.

"No.. Its fine! We've been dancing for awhile... Would you like to accompany me as I go outside for some air?" he asked.

"Umm... Sure." she said and Solomon lead them out on to the Balcony. The stars were shining brightly in the sky. "Wow..."

Saya said in awe, looking up at the stars. "Its... Beautiful..." Solomon smiled. "I thought you would like to see this..." he said.

Saya turned to him, "How come?" Solomon looked at her in the eyes. "Because... You looked so sad.. so I wanted to cheer you

up." Solomon said. Saya blushed and couldn't meet his gaze. "Well Thank.. you.." she said. Solomon looked up at the stars.

"No problem..." he said.

Saya looked at him again and her heart skipped a beat. _Do... I like him? This total stranger?_ she wondered and her

face got even hotter. "Would you mind if I asked you something?" Solomon asked. "No.. Not really..." Saya said.

Solomon looked back at her. "What are you thinking so deeply about? Something appears to be worrying you...

I know I'm a total stranger but I don't mind hearing your problems if it will help you smile."

Saya blinked and then sighed. "Well... I... recently got a mission.. And usually... When I go on missions I

have a companion that comes with me.. But recently.. He's gone missing... And... Now I have a mission

and... I'll be doing this all alone because my brother has to go on another mission..." she said while

looking to the ground.

Solomon was silent for a little bit.. Thinking of an answer. "Well.. then.. would you mind if I went along on your mission?"

he asked. Saya looked at him. "But... Your just a human! You could get killed! My missions are deadly kinds

of missions.. Many have died and.."

"So?" Solomon asked. "So... its too dangerous..." Saya said. Solomon lifted Saya's chin, "Trust me.. I know how to fight

Chiropterans.. I'll be fine... But thank you for the warning..." Saya's face went red again. "But ... why would you want to risk

your life for me? Who... are you?" she asked.

Solomon pointed at his watch. "We have less than half song to go before you can find out." Solomon said.  
"And... I want to risk my life for you because I KNOW I wont die... And.. I would like to see you smile alot more."

Saya didn't say anything. Solomon grabbed her hand and kissed it just as the song ended. Everyone clapped.

"Good evening everyone! This is the grand finale... Turn to your dancing partner now and take off their mask.."

an announcer said. Solomon straighted up and lifted Saya's mask from her face. He smiled. "Just who I thought.."

he said. Saya reached out to take off his mask. She hesitated before sliding the mask off of his face.

Saya gasped when she removed the mask. "S-Solomon!" she exclaimed. He nodded. "Nice to see you again.. Saya.."

he said. She backed up, "But.. I thought..." Solomon rolled up his sleeve to reveal the cut Julia had given him.

"I'm no longer Diva's Chevalier... None of her blood lingers in me anymore... I am truely human now..." he said.

Saya felt his face and moved her fingers down to his neck and felt his pulse.

"You have a pulse..." she said. Solomon brought her closer to him. "And a heart beat..." he said. Saya listen to the

nearly silent thuds in his chest. "How.. is this possible?" she asked. He shrugged. "I'm not one-hundred percent on

this really... All I'm really certain is that.. I love you Saya.. With my own feelings.. My human heart..." he said. "Not like

a chevalier..."

Saya turned red yet again. "Uh..." was all she can say. Solomon sighed. "I'm not expecting you to love me back.. But please..

Maybe not as your Chevalier but as myself.. May I protect you?" he asked. Saya was silent for a long time. Still shocked at

what was going on. "I... guess?" she said.

"Thank you, Saya.. Thank you." he said and kissed her on the lips. Saya didn't pull away or try to stop him from kissing her.

Something in her made her yern for someone to show affection to her like that so her heart now took over her body.

Solomon pulled away a minute later. "Would you mind telling me when do you leave for the mission?" he asked. "To..morrow

at noon.." she said, dazed.

Solomon nodded. "Okay then... I guess I will see you here at noon.." he said before disappearing amongst the crowd of people

inside. _What.. is going on? Isn't this the same guy thst kidnapped me? And what about Haji? Don't I love him?_ she thought but then

the answer came to her. _Right... He's gone...But.. That doesn't mean Solomon will be my chevalier... I don't care if he tags along but _

_I am not turning him into a chevalier... No matter what!_

She regretted thinking that after-wards. _Maybe.. I do need to find another partner... To help me fight..._Saya looked up at the stars.

_Oh dad... What should I do?_ she wondered.

* * *

Don Don DOOOOON!!!! XD

Aw... I wanted to make Saya and Solomon sooo into each other but to

also stick to the original anime I've got to make her hesitate (Much to my dismay)

I hope I was faster than last time guys!

Next Episode.. Episode 5: I love you, Stay tune!


	6. Episode 5: I love you

Delays, Delays, Delays.... Ugh... Can't wait for my three month summer! Yes! Episodes every two days, hopefully! Ah but anyways... Here's Episode 5: I love you... Enjoy!

* * *

Seiya was tired of just lying around in her room all day. It bore her even more that no one besides servants her brother sent up for her to 'feast' on were the only visitors. As her own form of protest to the solitude, she sent the servants right back down or send them to go get her real food from a farmer's market that was only a half a mile away, she was told.

Seiya looked out the window to the stretch of green pasture she could see that seemed to go on for miles and the few oak trees that surrounded the house, almost making it hidden in its own little forest.

Seiya thought it was a little dumb to make a place so obvious since all the few little houses she saw in the distance and her brother's were the only ones with trees but after thinking about it for a half an hour she realized that it was a smart idea because you would get a fair warning LONG before someone reached you.

She started watching a squirrel in one of the neighboring trees collecting nuts, scampering up and down the tree, and chasing what seem to be its brothers and sisters. Seiya actually felt entertained, watching two of the siblings race to collect more nuts than the other squirrel but suddenly there was a loud _SLAM_ from behind her and all the squirrels disappeared out of sight.

Seiya turned around to see her brother, Blade, glaring a her with orange colored eyes, "Seiya.." he growled. _Shit... he seems angry... But.. maybe he'll let me go if he sees that I don't what to be here,_ she thought. "What?" Seiya answered in an annoyed tone.

Blade appeared in front of her. "You know what! Sending my servants out of the house to get you food... You think I didn't notice?!" he said angrly, baring his fangs. "You need to feast to live Seiya... Its not like you have a Chevalier of your own whose blood can give you strength!" Seiya looked away as he scold at her.

"So WHY? Why wont you feast? You can die that way! Or is it..." He paused, and Seiya looked back at him as his eyes returned to his normal blue color eyes.(Brown from Saya, Blue from Solomon!). "That... makes sense..." he mumbled.

"What makes sense?" she asked, not knowing what her brother was thinking. "Sigh... I really don't want to ...But maybe its time I do so.." "WHAT?!" he grined at her and kissed her on the lips and backed away from her before she could smack him.

"Hmmm so violent over something as small as a kiss..." he thought aloud. "Why do you keep doing that anyway?" she asked, wiping off her mouth. "Because... I love you." he said, turning serious. Seiya's face turned red. "Well... That's just weird..." she said looking away.

"And if your thinking about finding someone to be my Chevalier... Forget it! Besides... Where's _YOUR_ Chevalier Mr. High and Mighty? I haven't seen a Chevalier around or have sensed one at all! Not even when I saw you for the first time..."

Blade froze. "My...Chevalier?" he asked, blinking in surprise. She nodded. Images flashed before Blade's mind.

A dark room with tin walls covered from floor to ceiling with equipment. Blade himself was chained to a metal operating table in the middle of the room. He was growling and trying to break free. In the distance he heard a voice. Usually soo soothing and lovely but now scared and frightened yelling, 'Blade! No! Don't hurt him! Blade... my-' the words became inaudible.

Blade looked over helplessly to a girl that he believed was Seiya, crying and yelling in terror. "Blade!" Seiya shouted and shook Blade. He blinked and looked at her. "What's wrong? You started to stare into space! You scared me!" she said. "Is it that bad? What happen to your Chevalier?" she asked.

"My...Chevailer..." He said, hearing that lovely voice in his head repeat the same words. Tears rolled down his cheeks. "Blade! I'm sorry! I'll never ask again, okay? Please don't cry..." Seiya said and wrapped her arms tight around him.

Blade snapped out of it and pushed her off. "Sorry... Excuse me..." he said, moving away from her and walking out the room. He walked all the way down to his sound proof room in the basement before slamming his fist onto a coffee table, breaking it in half. "What... am I? Aren't I her brother? The hell is wrong with me?" he screamed, thank full no one could hear him.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror. _My Blade... What have they done?_ a voice whimpered. "Augh!" he thought, smashing the glass with his hand. Blood only trickled down his arm for a second before fading away along with his cuts.

He ripped his jacket off of the coat hanger and put it on, storming out of his room. "Young master?" one of his servants said in confusion as he was walking towards the door. He sighed. "I'm going to send someone to retrieve my sister and all my things... You'll know who they are..." he said. "And you, sir?" the servant asked. "I'm leaving now..." he said.

Blade walked out the door and when it slammed behind him he used his speed to get away from the house.

* * *

Saya woke up in her room and after slipping into a t-shirt and caprice she walked into the Pub which was surprising closed. She went behind the counter and noticed the note on the fridge.

_Had to go on an important mission, May be back later... Sorry. I made you breakfast... It should hopefully be warm still. _

_Love_

_Kai_

Saya looked over to the counter and noticed three plates wrapped in tin foil. She went and sat at the counter and unwrapped her food. Just like Kai had said, the food was still warm. She took in a deep breath, breathing the smells of hotcakes,hash browns, Bacon, grits, and fried eggs. She then picked up her fork and started to devour her food.

While she was eating, she caught a glance of the calendar. Suddenly she was aware of what she was suppose to be doing today. She ate the rest of her food in one gulp and got up, "Haji... Let's go!" she said instinctively. Saya blinked in surprised after two minutes of pure silence.

"Oh.. Yeah..." she grimaced, "Haji's not... Here..." she went and grabbed her sword and stepped outside, wondering how she was going to get to the Red Shield. After adjusting to the glare of the sun, she noticed a black Mercedes parked out front of the bar. Curious... She steeped closer to the car and a window pulled down on the eastern driver's side.

Solomon was smiling at her. "Julia mentioned that you didn't have a ride to the Red Shield so I figured I could give you a lift." he said. Saya turned red. "I... uh.. don't need a ride... I'll be fine..." she said, starting to walk off."Do you know where the Red Shield is? Its not that way..." Solomon called.

Saya stopped, sighed, and stepped in the passenger's side of the car in defeat. "I.. Have no clue where it is... And I can't ask anyone because they wouldn't know. But how do you know? Did you and Diva's other Chevaliers try and hunt down the Red Shield and found its location?" Saya asked as they were pulling onto the road.

"Ooo, Ouch... A little harsh are we?" Solomon said, then sighed, "Even if I did when I was a Chevalier... Why on earth would I tell Diva? Those were people you cared about and also.. I wasn't as loyal to Diva as Amshel was. I was only gratefully to the extend of not having to deal with war in the human world I left behind. Though it just brought me into another war..." Solomon said.

"I'm... Sorry..." she said,regretting that she yelled at Solomon despite him no longer being a Chevalier. "Its alright. Family grudges is why you hate me right? And, Ironically non of us really hated you besides Amshel." Solomon said.

"That... Doesn't make sense... I was your enemy... Why on earth didn't you hate me like my sister did!" she asked, completely confused. "Well... not trying to stand up for anyone but she never hated you... I just think she acting pretty much like a child and didn't know how to act or what was wrong or right."

_Diva... is your little sister, Saya._ Amshel once told her through Liza's body. She shivered at the memory. "I think.. I agree.." Saya said. "All she wanted was a family... That's what Nathan said... I just..." "Its hard not to be mad at a sibling for destroying something precious... No matter what it is... to you, right?" he asked.

She nodded, remembering her little adoptive brother Riku. "When I was little.. I had a little brother... He was so annoying... Destroying models that I made and being completely spoiled... But after you get pass all of that... I still loved my brother.. especially now that I'm the only one alive now from 1917." Solomon said.

"Oh..." she said, partically understanding. "But still... Why didn't you all hate me? I had full ambition to kill her... Why?" "Because... Well first.. Do you know what a Chevalier is to the other Queen?"

Saya shook her head. "No... Maybe... But what?" she asked as they pulled into the gates of the Red Shield building. Solomon looked at his watch when they pulled into a parking spot. "I'll explain later... Don't forget the mission..." Solomon reminded her.

"Er... Thanks..." she said, stepping out of the car. She and Solomon walked through the doors and was greeted by Kenneth who led them straight into a room with a map and weapons. "Okay... You'll be taking a helicopter into this place here... And then you will take the underground passage here until you reach this shed which is next to the house... When you get there... The only enemies are of course the Chiropterans and a boy name Blade... No on else... Got it?" he asked. Saya nodded.

"Why are a group of chiropterans in a house... That's very odd..." Saya said. "Exactly why we've got to check this out... We can't just approach the house... Its in a location that they can see us from a mile away.. Which is very smart... and fishy... That's why we need you to go there and report. Now... My favorite part... Weapons!"

He gave Saya her katana that featured Riku's crystallized remain on it and the looked over to Solomon. "You seem like someone with alot of upper body strength... Hate to go old school on you but..." Kenneth picked up an odd device and placed it around Solomon's arm. It fastened around his arm and had a handle near his hand.

"Point it that way and tell me if you agree with me that that's perfect." Kenneth grinned. Solomon pointed it in the direction he was told and pulled the switch. A kinda switchblade like ...well blade came out of the device. He swung it and then press the switch again to re-tracked it.

Kenneth grinned. "Good fit huh?" he asked. Solomon nodded. "Okay! Well... I say put a bullet proof vest underneath and your ready to go! Me and the lady will step out..." he said, taking Saya out of the room.

Saya didn't see him again until it was time to go and he and Saya both boarded the helicopter. The helicopter ride was mostly silent except for the piolet talking on his radio to the headquarters. He dropped them off and they were still silent til they reach the tunnel. "So... about my question earlier..." Saya said, interrupting the silence.

Solomon stopped. "What.. is a Chevalier to another Queen?" she asked. "A companion... A mate.. A groom... All of the above... That's why we had to attack you... Haji was first considered as the first choice for Diva's groom and ... Me and Diva's other Chevaliers were simply told that you would be our bride as Haji was Diva's groom."

"Bride?" she said, flashing red. He nodded, not noticing her blushing. "I'm sorry... That was a little rude. Besides... you loved Haji, right?" he asked. Saya looked guiltily to the ground. "Yes... But... Now he's dead... And So is Diva... and there's nothing I can do to ever bring them back... But at least he can rest .. peacefully..." she thought.

He gave her a hug, "I'm.. sorry.." he said. She shook her head, "I can't control what has already happened..." Saya said. She looked up at him, and realized how close she was to him at that moment. "Uh... Thank you... for caring..." she said.

Solomon looked at her and then released himself from her. "No problem..." he said. He started to walk again. Saya didn't know what possessed her but she reached out and grabbed his hand. He stopped again and looked at her. "Uh...." She couldn't speak at all and was completely red.

He waited for her to say something to him. Saya didn't say anything so then Solomon spoke. "I love you, Saya." he said, with a smile. Saya couldn't say too much back except, "Please.. Be careful." she told him.

"I will." he said. and lead her down the tunnel, not letting go of Saya's hand. They walked for a good hour before Saya sensed another presence in the tunnel. "Solomon..." she said and he immediately got the message to stop. Saya took out her sword and got in-front of Solomon just as Blade came into view.

He was in a very irritated mood and his eyes were a glowing orange. "So... There was someone under ground here... Perfect... Just what I needed... Something to kill!" He said, taking out a large sword.

"Are you Blade?" Solomon asked. Blade looked at Solomon, "Why would you care? And yes I am." he said. "Then your our target!" Saya said, as her eyes turned red. They both charged at each other and started fighting back and forth. After awhile Blade had her pinned to the wall with his sword. She tried as best she could to keep the sword from edging any closer to her.

Solomon used his weapon, without the blade sticking out and knocked Blade into the opposite wall and then helped Solomon up. "Wow.." she said, "Your... strong.. as a human..." she said. "Well I kinda had alot of free time since 1917 to get stronger.. Being a Chevalier just enhances your strength but do it long enough and you become that strong anyway.." Solomon explained.

Blade got up, "How... DARE you human!!" He roared, shaking the tunnel. Just as he was about to charge, the voice entered his head again, _Please! Not my dad, Blade. If your my true Blade..._ He stopped and Saya and Solomon stood, ready for his attack. "Augh!!! Get out of my head!!!" He growled and ran pass them.

Saya and Solomon looked confused. "What... Was his problem?" Saya wondered. Solomon shrugged. "Should I.. go after him?" Saya asked. "No... I wouldn't... Plus I don't think we're that far from the opening to the tunnel..." Solomon said. Saya nodded and they both headed for the exit.

They entered a shed, just as Kenneth had told them and outside stood a house behind a small circle of oak trees. Solomon kicked the door open and went straight up the stairs and into Seiya's room. Seiya was no where to be found.

Saya caught up with him and looked around in the room. "There was a chiropteran here too... A strong one... But it feels like we just missed them..."Saya said. Solomon looked down. "We.. didn't make it..." He said.

Saya was confused, "Wait... Do you know who the other Chiropteran is?" she asked. "Her.. Name is Seiya... She's.. my daughter.." Solomon said. "Wait... How can she be your daughter if she's a..." Everything clicked in Saya's head. "Wait... I was.. pregnant? When? How..."

Solomon went red as well, "You... woke up before in my apartment... and I was trying to stop you from attacking a hotel staff and well..." Saya covered her mouth. "Oh my... god!" she said, turning away from him.

_I attacked him! Like Diva to Riku! Oh my god... I'm...I'm..._she started to sob. "Saya..." Solomon said. She was still crying. Solomon hugged her, "Saya... I should of never of said that... Forget I said that..I'll even disappear... Just please... Please my love don't cry..." he begged.

"The only... thing.. I'm... cr... crying about... is .. that... I... don't ... want.. you.. to.. leave... Ugh I'm just as terrible as-" "No your not! Everyone has flaws Saya... You don't think humans make the same mistakes? Diva... Don't even compare yourself to her..." He reassured.

Saya looked up at him with tears still in her eyes. Saya lend closer to him and almost kissed him but a helicopter was heard outside. Saya and Solomon separate when they heard the Red Shield operatives charging up the stairs. "Saya! Solomon! Your okay!" Kenneth said. "You were taking so long...What happened?" He asked.

"They.. left apparently..." Saya said. "Shoot.. Not another Diva like case again.. Shit.. Well I'll get my dad's opinion on this... Come on.. We've got a helicopter waiting for you two..." he said, dragging them outside. There were three helicopters outside. Two were for the special units designed to find evidence. Kenneth lead them to the helicopter.

"Well... I've got to stay here for a bit...So Tell my mom everything when you get back.." he shut the helicopter door and they were off. After a half an hour Saya looked from the window to Solomon who was soundly asleep.

Saya was glad they had a curtain divider because she leaned over as quietly as she could and kissed him on the lips. Then she rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes. "I felt that..." Solomon whispered before he doze back to sleep. Saya didn't care too much anymore and also nodded off.

------

"Hey!" They heard the pilot say from the front as both of them were woken up abruptly. "We're almost there.. Are you two asleep?" He asked. "Not anymore.." Solomon mumbled. "I'm... Sorry..." Saya whispered to Solomon so that he could hear and not the pilot. Solomon kissed Saya on the lips. "I forgive you Saya, my love..." he whispered back just as quiet.

They arrived at the Red Sheild and Solomon gave Saya a ride home. "Solomon..." Saya said. "Yes?" She looked to the side, "I... don't want to turn you into my Chevalier..." she said. Solomon smiled. "That's fine... I promised someone I'd stay human..." "But... I mean.. Not now... Not this day but another time... I can't go a long time without someone with me..." Saya said.

Solomon blinked in surprised. "All that... from just tonight?" he asked. Saya looked to the ground. "Tonight, besides that night in Vietnam, was a night I completely trusted you and didn't think you were the enemy." she said. "I really am flattered... but make sure that's what you want, love." he said as he pulled in front of her house. Saya got out and after waving goodbye and watching him speed off ,she walked inside.

Kai was cooking dinner. "Saya!" he greeted, "Perfect timing... I'll grab more ingredients..." he said. "Thank you Kai." she said. As he was cooking she started to think about the 'out of character' things she did today. But they helped her figure out one thing...She does like and may passably love Solomon. That was for sure.

But if what Solomon said was true then... If he became her Chevalier... He wouldn't really be hers anymore... But... Diva was dead... Augh..She couldn't think straight at all. She put her head down on the counter. _Will things ever make sense?_ she wondered.

* * *

I might be wrong... But this chapter may be longer than the others! Yay! ^^

Saya and Solomon, they are starting to like each other a lot more.. And Saya doesn't mind about the kid! Oh what will we have in store in the next chapter? The world may never know.. Episode 6: Unlock!

Stay tune!


	7. Episode 6: Unlock!

Wow.. I'm surprised no one asked what took me soo long this time... (Yay! :3) Sorry for the wait!

Well... Here we go:

Episode 6: Unlock!

* * *

_"Let me out... Let me out!" Blade cried out. He couldn't see anything but he could feel himself being bound to what he was laying on. "----------!" he cried out. "Blade!" a voice cried back to him. He heard a bang, "Stupid girl.. Quit interfering..." a woman's voice said._

_What ever had covered his eyes had been lifted from his face and he squinted at the strong light before his eyes adjusted to the room's light. A woman dressed in Victorian style clothing stood next to him with a fan covering her face. "Now... Let us began.. Shall we?" _

_A cold shiver ran through his body and he screamed out._

_

* * *

_

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "Master! Master! Please... Are you alright?" On of Blade's servant's asked running into the room after hearing him scream. Blade sat up, panting like nuts as beads of sweat poured out of his face. "Blade? What's wrong?" Seiya asked, stepping into her brother's room. Blade clutched on to Seiya's sleeve.

Seiya sat down on her brother's bed and Seiya hugged her brother. Blade began to calm down. "Blade... What's wrong?" she asked. He looked up at her and smiled, "Nothing... Your here.. Thank god..." he hugged her back.

Seiya blushed, "Um.. Of course I'm here silly... You kidnapped me.. Remember?" Blade looked up at her and smirked before landing another kiss on her. Seiya tried to jerk back but since they were hugging they ended up falling on the floor.

Blade got up, "Ouch... That hurt... Are you okay Seiya?" Seiya sat up and rubbed her head, "Ouch.. Yeah.. I'm okay but..." She smacked him in the back of the head. "Ouch... Your mean... I give you a kiss and you repay me with a hit on the head? So mean..." He teased.

"You are so sick! God.. I should of left you alone if I would of known this was your plot all along.." She huffed and stood up. "I'm sorry..." He said. "Master.." his servant called. Blade sighed, "What?"

The servant bowed, "A car is waiting for you outside.. It was sent by Lady Adverine.." Blade froze. "What does she want?" he asked, changing his tone. "For you to report to her immediately..." the servant said.

"Whose... Lady Adverine?" Seiya asked. Blade ignored her, "Alright then...I'll be down in a second.." he said. "And one more thing... Lady Adverine... Said she'll send somebody to take care of Seiya..." the servant said and then he bowed, "I'l be on my way.."

Blade clutched his fist, feeling as if this wasn't the first time Lady Adverine had told him something like that. His dream began to haunt him again. "Seiya..." he said. Seiya looked at him. "Try to get rescued before that happens.." He said and left out the apartment, leaving Seiya very confused.

"What... Could he mean?"

* * *

Blade walked out of the building to where a car waited for him. There was another person in the back with him that wore alot of black and a mask that covered his whole face. Blade tried to see what was under the guy's mask but the man only looked the other way, "If you keep trying... He'll just knock your head off.." the passenger warned.

Blade sighed and stopped trying to see what's behind his mask. "Who is this guy anyway?" he asked. "That man.. Was somebody we had found in the rubble that while back... He still doesn't remember anything though which is making it hard for us to track down his creator.. Anyways... his face was pretty damaged so just leave him alone with the mask thing.. kay?"

"I guess..." and with that comment the car headed out of the city and on to the highway.

"Do you have a name?" Blade asked the man, hours later, "My.. name?" he asked, and Blade nodded. "I... Can't remember..." He said. "Hmm... What the hell have you guys been calling him?" Blade asked. " 'You' 'Hey' regular stuff..." the passager said.

"You guys are... Jackasses..." Blade sighed. "Oi..." he said, turning to the man. The man looked over. "Mind if I call you Hajime, sir? I want to actually call you something." "Ha-ji-me?" The man questioned, "It... somewhat sounds familiar... Sure.. You can all me Hajime." the man-er Hajime said.

"You hear that? He remembered something.. Kid.. Your good.. Do you know Hajime?" the guy asked. Blade shook his head, "He looked like something close to Hajime... That's all... I've never met this guy before." Blade said.

"Well... I'll give Lady Adverine a good word about you... As payment ..." The guy said. The name Adverine sent a chill down Blade's spine. He decided to take a nap to get his mind off of it.

* * *

Solomon was having lunch with Kioko at a Hibachi restraunt. He was wrapping up his story about the mission from the other night when he spotted a familiar black haired girl walking in. Solomon immediately stood up as she spotted him and red faced, the girl walked over to the table. "Saya... Glad you could make it." Solomon smiled and pulled out a seat for Saya to sit.

Saya looked at Kioko who shrugged her off, showing that she didn't care if Saya sat next to her. Saya sat down in the chair and Solomon pushed her seat in for her before returning to his own seat. "Kioko... This is Saya Otonashi, she's the one me and the other Red Shield members were talking about..: Solomon said, introducing Saya to Kioko.

Kioko scanned her up and down, "Saya you say? Hmmm..." Saya made a slight bow to Kioko, "Nice to meet you.... Ms. Kioko.." Kioko smiled, "This girl is too polite! Seiya really does take after her.." Saya blushed at Seiya's name. She still had yet to meet Seiya and her twin but that same facted also reminded her that it was also Solomon's child as well.

"Uh... Thanks..." was all Saya could think of. Solomon decided to change the subject, "Saya..your welcome to get anything you like from the menu.. I'm paying for everything tonight." He said. Saya looked at the menu and almost drooled at the sound of all the delicious food but then froze when she saw the prices.

"Ah.... I'm not that hungry.. I'll just get a salad or something!" she said quickly, shutting the menu. Her stomach growled as if on cue. Saya turned red and Solomon and Kioko laughed, "Child.. He's offering to pay for it... And my...Child you look like a twig! Take him up on the offer!" Kioko said.

"Uh.. Okay.." she said in defeat and looked back at the menu.

* * *

Saya finished off her last plate of food and piled it on top of the other plates before gently wiping her mouth, "That was amazing!" she told the Habachi chef who was exhausted after preparing so much food. "Thank...You..." the chef said. Solomon handed him a big tip and the guy took it and nearly flew back to the kitchen.

Kioko finished her order of rice and vegetables and looked at Saya. "How... On earth did you eat all that?" she asked. Saya blushed, "I'm just... Hungry I guess!" she said as a sweatdrop formed on her head. "You've been blessed by the gods with one of the best metabolism... Say your blessing child."

"I will..." she said, and then added, "So.. your a priestess at a temple?" Kioko nodded. "Yes... I inherited it from my grandmother who passed thirty years ago..." she said. "So.. What do you do at the temple?" she asked. "A number of things from blessing soon to be mothers, to fortune telling to exorcists... Whatever is needed..." Kioko said.

"That's...Amazing!" Saya said. Kioko smiled, "Would you like me to tell your fortune?" Saya blinked, "Really?" Kioko nodded, "Solomon.. I can tell yours as well." She added to Solomon who had gotten his debt card back from the waitor. He smiled, "Great.. But would you mind doing it in another location?" He asked.

Kioko nodded and they headed out.

* * *

Kioko took out her prayer beads and shut her eyes to concentrate. Solomon and Saya sat across from her in one of the tables in the Pub. Kai wasn't home yet and neither were the girls, giving an okay for Solomon to be here.

Kioko began to see Saya's future, "Saya... Your fight with your sister... Its not the complete end... You aren't the only Queen that lived after conceiving children... Another... Stronger... and darker force still lives on... Your mother's sister..."

Saya gasped, "My.. aunt? She lives?" Kioko nodded, "Do not rejoice... Her presence is a dark one... She'll steal away someone close at heart with you..." Kioko opened her eyes. "That's all I see.." Saya shivered. "I'm sorry... I thought it would of been a different fortune..." Kioko said. "No..That's good... Because now I have a fair warning of what I'm up against... And this time... I want there to be way less blood..."

Solomon put a hand on her shoulders to comfort her. "And you Solomon..." Kioko closed her eyes, "Dodge when the door opens..." Before Solomon could asked, the door opened and he immediately dodged right before Kai almost kicked him. Kai glared angrily at Solomon. "Damnit... Just when I think all of you are dead!" he growled.

"Kai!" Saya blinked, completely surprised. Kai stood infront of Saya. "I will not let you touch my sister!" Kioko never moved from her spot. "Such a strong will child..." Kioko said. Kai looked behind him, "Who is this hag?" he asked Saya.

"Hag? Hmph! Your a strong adult with the manners of a child! But your future..." she said, "Has blood involved..." Kai froze and then smirked, "Probably because I'm about to kill a chevalier of the one who killed my brother!" He pulled out his gun.

"Noooo!" Saya screamed, knocking him as he pulled the trigger. He missed Solomon and ended up shooting the floor next to him. Kai looked and the gun shot in the floor and then at her, "Saya!" He said.

"Kai! He's human! He's not a chevalier anymore! You could of actually killed him!" Saya said. Kai's eye's widen and he looked back at Solomon. "How on earth is that-" Kioko stood up, "That is my doing... A soul whose heart wasn't darken by blood... deserved a second chance, no?" Kioko said.

She grabbed his sleeve, "Your brother and father have passed on without any regrets... They are completely happy in the after life watching over you and praying for your long life... You are a very lucky man..." She smiled. Kai was almost near tears hearing that.

"T-Thank you..." he said, looking away. "Kioko.. Why can't you bring back their brother or father for them?" Solomon asked. Kioko sighed, "I could of... But a soul makes the final decision to either wander the earth or to pass on.. Both choose to pass on... The little boy... didn't want his brother and his sister to worry about him so he passed on to see his step-dad.. pretty loving story.."

"Riku...Didn't want us to worry about him?" Saya said, near tears herself. "I.. can't believe that.." Kai said. He looked at the pedant on his gun and held it close to his chest. Kioko yawned and then said, "Solomon... Would you mind driving me back to my temple? You can finish your story about the mission."

Solomon nodded, "Okay..." A cellphone went off and everyone took out their phone's wondering which phone was ringing. "Its me-" Kioko said, pulling out a cellphone and answering it. The other gang members were stunned at Kioko for having a cellphone. Kioko's eye's widen and she placed her phone on speaker:

_**"Kioko! Dad! Anybody! Please! Help me! They're coming.. Blade warned me they're coming and-" "Where's that brat now?" "Oh no! Please.. Anyone! Lady Adverine.. That's her name.. She sent somebody to get me and B-" "There you are! GET HER!" **_

"We're sorry... this line has been disconnected... Please hang up and try again." "That.. Was Seiya! She's in trouble!" Solomon gasped. "Seiya?" Kai asked Saya, "Er.. I'll explain later.. We've got to run over to the Red Shield!" Saya said

* * *

Ahhh.... A little short! But interesting ...no?

So who is this person that Blade keeps dreaming about? And whose Lady Adverine? Most importantly ...Who on earth is this Hajime character? What's his story and what's with the mask? All will be revealed in

Episode 7: A Simple Melody..

Please Rate N Comment!


	8. Episode 7: A Simple Melody

School... Is... OUT! Augh Thank god... My focus can FINALLY be completely devoted to my stories :) Sorry this took soo long to update! Here we go!

Episode 7- A Simple Melody

* * *

Kenneth was playing a game of cards with his friend in the front of the Red Sheild building when Saya, Solomon, and Kai all bursted through the doors, "Help! Please!" Saya said betweeen gasping for breaths.

Kenneth jumpped out of his seat, "What's wrong?" He asked urgently. "A girl... She's in trouble.. We need to save her..." Saya said. Kenneth looked back, "Men! Prepare a helicopter for them immediately! And You two... Gather weapons.. We are going on a rescue mission!" "But only for me and... I guess Solomon... No one else is coming with us!" Kai called. "You heard the man.. Go!" Kenneth commanded as his men dropped their cards and scattered.

"Saya... Who is this person you need to rescue?" Kenneth asked as he handed her a bottle of water and her katanna. Saya bit her lip. "She's.. Just trying to help me save my daughter.. That is all." Solomon said, protecting Saya's sercret of Seiya being her child.

Kenneth and Kai looked at Solomon, confused, "You.. have a child?" Solomon nodded, "Adopted of course..." He said, catching Saya's freaked out expression, "But she does mean the world to me" "Ooooh..." Kai and Kenneth said together.

"Sir... The helicopter is ready and the weapons are on board.." One of the men called. Kenneth nodded, "Well there's your ride.. Good luck!" He pointed to one of his guards that lead them to the helicopter.

"Where to?" The piolet asked. Kai took out a piece of paper that he had written where Seiya had last called them, "Here..." The piolet took the piece of paper and looked at the address, "You know... This is all the way in Saga... I'm going to have to make a transfer for you guys because my helicopter can't make it over the ocean that far..."

"That's fine... Just Fly..." Solomon said. The helicopter started and they took off.

* * *

Hajime shook Blade, "We're here..." he said. Blade's eyes shot open, "Huh? Oh!" Getting out of the car, Blade could only stare at the dark and victorian castle that stood before him. It was nested secretly here in Japan and no one dared to get within a hundered mile ratios of the place. He had been here once or twice over the pass couple years and the place still creeped him out.

Hajime also shared the same discomfort as Blade. Blade could tell even through his mask that Hajime disliked the place just as much as he did. "Come on you two... Lady Adverine is waiting..." One of the men called that had brought both of them to the castle.

Blade sighed, "Its.. pretty on the inside.. Less creepy than on the outside.. Let's go.." Blade told Hajime and Hajime followed Blade into the castle.

The man led the two into a dark scarlet room lit only by a large fire place towards the end of the room and a few dimmed lights. A woman with long midnight black hair and yellow glowing eyes laid on a white sofa covered in blue rose pedals, something Blade had read about but never saw in person.

"Blade... Long time no see..." The woman grinned with delight. She sat up and in one quick moment she appeared next to Blade and wrapped her arms around his next, "I was wondering when you were going to visit me again.. You left me alone for so long..." Her quick movement startled Hajime and he stepped back.

"Who... are you?" Hajime asked. The woman looked up at Hajime, "Hmmm... Same question for you... Blade... Do you know who this is?" "He's a chevailer I met in the car on my way here... He didn't remember his name so... I just call him 'Hajime'..." Blade said, not moving any besides his mouth so not to intimadate her.

"Hajime... You seem a little struck by my appearance... Does my face look Similar to one of my sister's daughters?" Hajime nodded, "Uh... But your appearance is a little.. different but very similar.." he said. "Hmm... Well now I know WHO'S chevailer you are.. Though its not like you could of been my mother's! I made sure they were dead!" she cackled.

A chill ran down both Blade and Hajime's spine. "Hmm... But you do look mighty tasty... If only I knew which one of my sister's daughters' chevailer you are... Maybe your blood wouldn't be poisonous to me.." Hajime froze. Blade glared at her, "Adverine... Knock it off... God and you wonder why I keep leaving!" Blade growled.

Adverine sighed and stood up, "Fine... But I still would like to know..." she pointed to a piano at the edge of the room, "Do you think you can play a musical instrument? I know you chevailers had a ton of time to at least learn something productive." Hajime was heisitant for a moment but then he walked over to the piano.

"Uh... What exactly do you want me to play?" he asked. Adverine sat on her couch, "Any melody that comes into your mind... Close your eyes and think of one.." Adverine and Blade couldn't tell wheather or not he closed his eyes but after a deep breath he began to play a fimiliar melody...

(If you still can't figure it out... Look it up watch?v=5nMipbQLfF4)

The music filled the room and had placed Blade in a hyponotic state. He pictured a feild filled with red roses that blended into blue ones. A girl stood in the feild, singing to the song. The music stopped, "I'm sorry.. I kinda forgot the rest of the melody..." Hajime said as the trance Blade was under, broke.

"Hmmmm its fine... Now I know whose chevailer you are." Adverine said. "Whose?" Blade asked."Diva of course... That melody was her absolute trademark... A song that was also used as a spell to control chiropterans. Diva's song was like a rose, beautiful but sharp with thorns."

"Diva's?" Hajime asked, not remembering anything. "Yes.. You have to... Saya's chevailer knew how to play a different melody... This is very interesting indeed.." she grinned. Hajime stood up and returned to the place besides Blade.

"Blade... You don't have a chevailer...correct?" Adverine asked. Blade shook his head, "Between searching like your always requesting me, I haven't been able to get around to that just yet..." Blade said.

Adverine smirked, "I know you haven't JUST been searching for what I asked... That girl... I might just have to deal with her if she's becoming too much of a distraction.." Blade froze and Adverine laughed at his reaction,

"You ddn't think I would find out about your sister? Tst... I have chevailers everywhere... Of course I would find out where she is eventually... It's not too had to find one with a similar face." Adverine stated.

"Please... Don't harm her! She wont be a distration... I swear!" He pleaded. "Oh of course she wont... I sent two of my chevaliers to fetch her right after I had my other two fetch the two of you... She should be arriving shortly.."

"Nooo!" Blade growled and in a swift movement, he grabbed her throat, "I will NOT let you touch my love, NEVER!" His fingers clentched her throat so tight, they punchered her skin and blood started to run down her neck.

"Hmmm... Quiet a temper you have my dear Blade... But you are mislead... You can't call your sister your 'love' for you aren't the one meant for her... Your chevailer is the only one that can have offspring with her... Making you useless for everything besides that task."

Blade unclentched her throat looking down. He knew she was right. Even if he truely loved Seiya, he could never be with her... But for some reason his mind thought differently about the situation. Like a subconcious thought that there was a possiblilty that he could be with Seiya and...

_And...?_ he thought, that wasn't right... He only had one sister... His twin. There shouldn't be an _And _at all. This was exactly why he hated coming here... His thoughts always became twisted like there was something there, making him remember something that he had forgotten.. But what HAD he forgotten?

"Damn wentch... Alio!" she called, and a long dark brown haired male appeared in the room, "Yes?" he asked. "Check on the storage room and see if the 'delivery girl' didn't interupt anything in the 'wine cellar'" "Yes, my lady.." he said and disappeared. Blade's thoughts stopped going in circles after a minute or two of her chevalier leaving the room.

"You... allow women here as well? Since when?" Blade was able to ask. Adverine sighed, "My delivery company switched my wine deliverer to a woman... Maybe they knew I don't touch women... She's an annoying one at the least.." "Hmmm..." Hajime said as quietly as possible though not quiet enough because Blade had caught him.

Before Blade could turn and ask, Adverine said, "Blade, I'm not going to harm Seiya... Plus if I do... Her blood is pure poision to me.. She carries my sister's blood.. I wont touch her but keeping her here will make you more likey to come back... No?" she smirked.

Blade didn't reply. Getting no response after two minutes, Adverine spoke, "Stay awhile... Both of you... Hajime... Temporaraly... Become Blade's chevalier... I know you wont have the connection by blood but its not like you really have an option since Diva is dead. what do you say?"

"I... guess that wouldn't be a problem..." Hajime said. Blade sighed, "I guess... Though I don't think this is 100% safe... I have no idea whose blood I have or he has.. He couldn't help me out too much.." Blade pointed out. "Oh I didn't mean like that! at least not yet... Let my chevaliers test his blood with your before I allow that... I just meant as protection... That's crucial to every Queen's survival and in your case... Every King's as well."

"Fine... and we'll stay awhile too I guess..." Blade said. "Perfect... You have to key to your apartment in the castle, no? And I do believe yours has two bedrooms as well.." "Your right... And We'll be on our way now..." Blade and Hajime stepped out of the darken room and into the brightly lite and lightly painted castle.

"Its... almost as if we had just stepped out of a cave..." Hajime murmured as they walked down the hall. Blade smiled at the comment, "Don't let Adverine hear you... Yeah.. I know.. She made the whole castle so bright and beautiful but when her chevaliers asked her what she wanted her room to look like... All she wanted was a scarlet colored room that was poorly lite... She has some bizarre fetishes for sure.." Blade saiud and pulled back a book to reveal a hidden elevator.

"Her other one was secret passages... Though after awhile you'll notice them to just be like every door and stairwell in this place.." Blade explained as he and Hajime stepped into the elevator. "So... Hajime... Do you believe that you are Diva's chevalier?" Blade asked after pulling a lever that made the elevator start to move.

Hajime shook his head, "The name rings a bell but I don't know if I can fully believe that... I can't picture a name or face..." he said. "Hmmm... Maybe you were created and left.. If so... That sucks but hey... She's dead so no hard feelings maybe?" Blade said, trying to turn the situation into a joke.

Hajime smiled, "Guess your right..." "You know.. You talk alot more than what I thought..." Blade said after awhile. Hajime smiled again as if it were a joke to him. The elevator stopped at the top floor and Blade pulled back the gates and stepped out on the top floor. Unlike the first floor... The hallway was all light tan stone and light gray cobblestone for the floor.

The hallway walls were covered in deep blue and navy colored morning glory flowers. "Sigh... I told them to keep this place under control.. Now look... The flowers have grown everywhere!" Blade groaned. Hajime tilted his head, "These are... strange colored flowers..." He noted. Blade nodded.

"Alot of weird flowers grow here... Like the Blue rose... This is another one of their weird flowers... The Sapphire Morning Glory... I thought it looked nice so I put a pot up here filled with them but it seems like years of not coming back here allowed them to grow out of hand."

With a sigh, Blade walked to the end of the hall to the only door on the floor. He unlocked the door with a key that was hidden under his shirt and opened the door. Hajime stepped into the apartment as well and looked around. The apartment might as well been a house itself! Its Turkish style was noticed throughtout the whole place.

While Hajime was standing in awe looking at the place Blade went around checking the apartment. Dispite the fact that the hallway was never taken care of it seemed that the apartment was cleaned out and well taken care of.

"Hmmm What rats.. They can keep this place clean but not the hallway? Screw them!" Blade growled and laid on the couch. After awhile he looked up and Hajime was still standing in the same spot looking around, "This place wont break you know.. You could look around..." Blade said.

Hajime looked in his dirrection and then walked off. _What a strange guy..._ He wondered and laided back down. He started to wonder what was going to happen to Seiya when she got here. Maybe it was a risk to take her from the humans... But he didn't want her to die because he just left her be either. He had to think of something.. Maybe he could call one of the humans that took care of her and tell them where the castle was.

Then again... Adverine had seven chevailers around the house and three others she had just about anywhere and hated the years between him and Adverine. She had been around for 200 years while he had only been around 30 years.

She had alot of chevaliers from pretty much every corner of the world, all who were really strong so how was he to get Seiya rescued under these conditions? He would have to do something drastic..

"Hajime!" he called and Hajime popped into the room. Blade sat up, "I know your not really my chevalier but would you mind helping me with something? You probably have more years of strength behind you than I do.."

"If that is what you wish.." Hajime said. "It is.. First things first... I've got to lock all the sercret passages into my room so they don't think that we left..." He jumpped off the couch, "Come on... We only have a limited amount of time before Seiya gets too close to the castle!"

* * *

Seiya blankly stared out the window. She wish she didn't have to and wished she could just lounge around in her dad's penthouse but over the pass couple days, everyone decided to kidnap her.

She glanced slightly to her right at the driver who still pointed a gun at her. Even if she could make it away without being truely harmed, the man gave off a sort of sense that he could do alot more than just shoot her.

The man looked over, catching her gaze. She quickly turned back around and looked out the window. She really did not want to piss off someone like the man. "We'll be arriving at the castle in about an hour." The man annouced, looking back at the road.

"Uh... Thank you..." Seiya said, not knowing what to really say to the man. It wasn't like she WANTED to go to the castle and meet this 'Lady Adverine'. After all... Blade had warned her about meeting her.

She almost wished that she had listened to him at the time and had gotten out when she had the chance and before the men came bursting through the door and throwing her in the car with this man.

"Would ... um.. you mind if I hummed or something?" She asked. "Hmmm... I guess that would be fine..." The man said. Seiya started to hum her song and when she looked over to the driver, she realized that she had put him into a trance.

_So he is chiropteran! Maybe he's a chevalier...Perfect..._She grined. She started to actually sing her song:

_~Your smile fades_

_Into the darkness I fall_

_Where did you go,_

_I can not see-_

The driver had stopped the car. He no longer had any control over himself anymore. "Seiya!" Blade called telopathicly. _Blade!_ She thought and stepped out of the car. Blade and another man appeared infront of the car. Both were now in a trance. "Oops! Sorry!" She said, breaking the trance.

Blade snapped out of it and quickly grabbed Seiya, "Come with us... Quick!" Blade jumped out of sight with Seiya in his arms and a man that followed them before the driver snapped out of the trance.

* * *

"So... Your name is Hajime and your a chevalier of my brother's?" Seiya asked, curiously. Hajime nodded. "Oh wow!" Seiya squelled. Blade smiled as he drove a white mercades they had 'borrowed' from the gas station as the owner stood in line at the cash-reigester.

"And both of you came and rescued me? Oh wow.. Thank you!" Seiya said, "Now where are we going Onii-san?" she asked. Blade's smile turned into a frown, "Back home with your..._Humans_"

Blade said," At least... That's what your going to be doing.."

Seiya blinked, "Your... Letting me go?" she asked. "Is that a problem?" Blade countered. "No but.. You... Don't want to come with me? Dad is awesome! He has a BIG penthouse in the city and its beautiful.. You would LOVE it! Please? I ...barely get to see you..." Seiya looked down.

"Blade..." Hajime said. Blade sighed, "Seiya... It may be a HUGE risk to stay with you... I've been trying for YEARS to keep Lady Adverine away fro you.. If I could..." Blade choaked, he couldn't finish his sentence as tears started to form in his eyes.

"~_Cano tasay noni, cano nimono" _Seiya started to sing in order to calm her brother down. She didn't know where the song came from but she remembered being in a room with her little sibling asleep next to her and that playing on a CD that someone had poped into the CD player... She didn't ever hear all of it cause someone broke the CD player before it got past that part.

Hajime reconized the song and started to hum the rest of the song. Blade got his voice back, "Where... Did you learn that song?" He asked. Seiya cocked her head, "You don't remember that? That's like.. Oe of my oldest's memories.. A lady was playing that in the background.. You were with me! Sleeping but.. Come on.. I know you heard it!" Seiya said.

"Um... I never saw you til You were fifteen... What are you talking about?" He asked. Seiya blinked in surprised, "But.. I KNOW you were there!" Seiya assured. Blade sighed, "Okay.. I'm sorry.. Maybe I was serverely tired or something..." He said to make peace with her.

Seiya rolled her eyes at him.

Suddenly.. There was a black van blocking the narrow road and fences made it impossible to get by. Blade stopped as an reddish brown hair guy got out of the van with a gun, "Sire.. we need you out of your car for a second.. We are trying to find someone.." The man looked back at Hajime and Seiya, "Should w?" he asked.

"Uh.. Yes! Just let them look... He.. seems human.." Seiya said. Hajime just shrugged. Blade sighed and stepped out of the car with Hajime and Seiya, "Hey.. Wait a minute.. You look like.. An Agent from the Red Sheild!" Seiya said. The man stepped back, "You know me?"

Seiya shook her head, "Well.. Not your name ..but I know you work there.." She flashed a red charm on the necklace she secretly worn under her clothes. "Then.. You must be.. Seiya! The one we're looking for! Come with me.. We all spread out to look for you.. Your.. uh... Father? Has been looking for you."

Seiya's eyes lite up,"Dad? Oh yes!" She turned to Blade and Hajime, "Um.. Are you coming?" she asked. Blade crossed his arms, "Of course.. I'm not letting you be kidnapped again if this man is really working for Adverine...Come on Hajime..Let's get into the back" he said, climbing in uninvited, into the back of the van. "Uhh... I'm sorry..Mister" Seiya said.

He smiled, "Eh.. Whatever.. And it's Kai by the way.. Let's go meet up with the others." She nodded and they hopped into the van.

* * *

God.. HOW many delays were there on this? Sheesh...

And of course the lovely 'Writer's Block' helped soo much ()-_-

Sigh... I'm sorry for the late update. I should have the next chapter posted maybe by the end of this week if I'm lucky? Stay tune! Episode 8- No break

Stay tune!


	9. Episode 8: No break

Ahhh... I'm sorry for taking soo long.. What a crazy summer.. No? But hey.. I was able to do some research too in order to make this story even better.. I hoped it paid off!

Episode 8- No break

* * *

Solomon got the call from Kai and was eagerly pacing back and forth. Saya was looking out the window, wondering what her Daughter would be like she was also nervous in meeting her. How had she been living? How was the last thirty years of her life? Who did she live with? All these questions she wanted to know the answer. But the most frightning thing she wanted to know was if her daughter would start a war with D-No... Riku's children. She didn't want anymore fighting.

Solomon put a hand on her shoulder, "She's not like that... She wont cause another war.. I promise.. There is no need to fight anymore..." Saya looked at him, "I... Still... I let Kai go alone! I'm not saying she will... But.. Seiya is my daughter.. She is a Chiropteran.. She might-"

Solomon caressed her cheek, "Seiya never wants to harm a human... She doesn't even have a chevalier.." "But.. What about.. Her sister?" Before Solomon could answer, he spotted the van pull up. "Kai's here... And so is Seiya!"

The two seperate as Kai opened the door, "I'm back..." he called, with worry in his eyes. Behind him, Seiya walked in and hurried over to Solomon, "Dad!" She squealled and hugged him. "Seiya." He said, hugging her back. Saya was about to walk over to Seiya when she noted the two figures standing by the door. One was tall with a mask on and the other... looked like the kid she fought awhile ago!

"Who... Who are you?" she asked the boy. The boy looked past her to Solomon, "So... we finally meet... Father..." he said. Kai and Saya gasped, and he laughed, "Haha I'm sorry.. I thought I would say that to the father of my love.." He winked at Seiya. "BLADE! YOU PERVERT! DON'T SAY CREEPY THINGS AROUND MY DAD!" She said, turning red and smacking Blade in the face.

"Aww... That's no way to treat your fiancee' now is it?" Blade grinned."Grrrr... You freak! We're related!" she growled. "Re...lated?" Saya blinked. Solomon sighed, "I'm not really sure of that myself... But, moving on... Blade... Enough with the jokes... Why the hell did you attack Saya and me?" he growled.

"You... Did... WHAT?" Seiya said, glaring at him. Blade sighed, "I.. Did.. I attacked them..." he said with a straight face. "Then... You want to kill Saya?" Kai questioned, pulling out his gun. Blade turned to Kai, "I WILL do whatever is needed to protect Seiya... If I have to get rid of Saya.. Or her father I will." Everyone pulled out weapons and pointed them at Blade. Hajime got in front of Blade and pulled out a dagger.

Blade blocked Hajime, "No need.." He said and looked at the gang, "But... I need to give her back... To.. you humans... Because..." Blade looked down and everyone lowered their weapons. "That.. Bitch... She wants to take Seiya... And... Ugh... I can't say..." he put a hand on his head.

"Who? Who are you referring to?" Kai asked. "Ad...verine... Lady Adverine, right? The lady those guys wanted me to meet.. Who.. Is she?" Seiya asked. Blade looked at Saya, "Her... Mother's... Sister..." he said and passed out. "Blade!" Seiya said, and rushed over.

* * *

Blade was still asleep when they arrived back in Okinawa so he stayed in a hospital room in the Red Sheild Headquarters. Hajime and Seiya were starting into his room and Solomon, Kai and Saya were watching them. "Saya..." Kai said and Saya looked over. "May.. I talk with you for a moment?" he asked. "Um.. Sure..." Saya and Kai walked away from the others.

"What's wrong?" she asked, "Saya.. Is... Are they.. Your children? Blade and Seiya?" Kai asked. Saya froze. "I'm.. Sorry.. But I have to know... Saya.. They look like you...and..." A tear ran down Saya's face, "Y-Yes.. Yes.. Seiya is my daughter.. I'm not sure about Blade but I know Seiya is.." "And... Solomon is the father?" Saya nodded, "I.. Did that without knowing... I'm sorry Kai.. I'm as Bad as Diva..." she started sobbing.

"Saya!" Kai rushed over to her. "No... I'm sorry for asking..." He hugged her sister. "Didn't we have this conversation already?" Solomon asked. Kai looked up, "What are you doing-" "Saya... Anything that happened.. I let happened... I never regretted anything that happened because now I have a beautiful daughter... What more could I ask for?" he bowed, "Thank you Saya.."

He got up, "I'm sorry... I intruded on a family moment.." he smiled at Kai and left. Saya looked away from Kai, no longer sobbing, "I'm... Still sorry Kai..." Kai turned her face towards his, "Saya... What did I say? No matter what.. Your always going to be my sister... And awesome! They're your kids? That's really fun!" he grinned.

Saya blinked, "Kai-" Kai patted her on the head, "I wish dad and Riku could see them! Wow I'm lucky!" He grinned. He let go of Saya and extended his hand, "Let's go back.. Kay?" Saya nodded and the two walked back.

Seiya noticed them walking back, "Are you okay?" she asked. Saya nodded, "Yeah.. I'm fine." she said. Seiya grinned, "Good!" and walked over to her, "I didn't formally introduce myself... I'm Seiya Goldsmith.." Saya smiled, "My daughter, right? Nice to meet you!" she looked over to the hospital room. "So.. He's your brother?" Seiya looked over as well, "That's what he told me.. On my fifteen's birthday...He kind of.. crashed it..." she said. "That's weird.. I thought all the children of chiropterans were female.."

"I know.. Its weird.. But still.. He doesn't need to be such a pervert!" She growled. Saya laughed, "He is weird in that way.." she looked over to the tall man, "Um.. Your his chevalier... Right? Is he about to fall asleep or something?" Hajime looked at Saya, "I don't know.. I'm not his chevalier... I'm simply just traveling with somebody that gave me a purpose..."

"Your... Not his Chevalier? Then.. Whose are you?" Kai asked. Hajime looked over to Kai, "Diva's chevalier... I have no memories what-so-ever of her or my past life... All I remember is waking up in a dark place and being found by the chevaliers of that lady... Adverine..." he looked at Blade, "Me and him saw her face to face... A woman of sick ambition... We got out of there when Blade wanted to rescue Seiya from her..That is all of my story.." he said.

"Your.. Diva's chevalier? But... How? I thought they were all dead!" Saya said and then corrected herself, "Well... Solomon as an exception.." she turned to Solomon, "Is.. That possible?" Solomon sighed, "Its very likely... Amshel ran a bunch of experiments.. Its very likely that he was one of them.. I wasn't aware of EVERYTHING he did.. But I wish I did.."

Hajime looked at Saya, "I have no intention on getting revenge for my.. maker.. Don't worry.. It's not like I have any memory of her anyway.." Saya stared at him, "Why.. do you wear a mask?" she asked. Hajime put a hand on his mask, "Because... My face is that of a monster... It was destroyed when I had woken up..." "Oh! I'm sorry!" Saya said, covering her mouth.

"I don't.. Care.." he said. "Wow.. cold..." Kai said. Just then Blade started to stir. "He's awake!" Seiya said, rushing into the room. Blade sat up and looked at her, "Sei-ya..." Seiya hugged him, "Don't pass out on me like that again...Idiot.." Blade blinked and then hugged her back.

"We should leave them alone for a bit before asking about Adverine.." Solomon said, pushing Kai and Saya out. "You too, brother..." Solomon called to Hajime, "What did you just-" Solomon smiled, "I'm sorry.. It's a habit... I used to call all Diva's chevaliers my brothers..But still... Give them peace.. Please.." Hajime sighed and followed the others.

* * *

After awhile, Blade agreed to go back with the gang to Omaro Bar. Kai started to make food and Saya decided to help. Solomon sat down with Blade, Seiya and Hajime. "So.. Aren't you going to ask me about Adverine?" Blade asked.

Kai set a huge plate of food infront of him, "Sure.. After we eat.. I'm starved and I'm sure everyone else is as well." Kai said, "Yay! Food! I'm starved!" Seiya cheered as Saya put a huge plate of food infront of her, "Um.. I'm sorry if that's too much-" "Are you kidding? I barely get to eat at Kioko's house! Thank you!" she was about to dive into her food when she caught eyes with Solomon.

He sighed, "Shouldn't you wait for Kai and Saya to sit down?" "Oh! I'm sorry!" she said. "Its fine.." Kai said as he and Saya sat down. "Dig in!" he encouraged. Seiya and Saya digged in. Solomon sighed, "Guess there's no helping it.." he smiled and began to eat himself. Blade and Hajime decided to eat as well.

After the meal...

"Blade.. Tell us all that you know about Adverine.." Saya said. Blade nodded, "She's your mom's sister.. I can't remember how I met her but.. When I did.. Her group of private scientist experimented on me... I know that.. After their 'experiments' I woke up and I met with her face to face. She explained to me what I was and wanted me to help her. She sent me places all over the world. I was to carry out missions for her.. Killing such and such.. Injecting this person and that with her blood.. God.. I wish I knew... She only had one chevalier back then.. But I... I helpped make all of her chevaliers...

"She's been doing other experiments on chiropterans as well... Twisting their bodies.. Seeing how long they lived with this and that gone.. she's sick.. And she wants to be the only Queen.. She even told me she killed her sister long ago but her chevalier got away before she could kill him. I've been trying to find him.. But I can't.. She is going to kill me, she says, when I have done everything she wants me to do... The last thing she wanted me to do.. Was.. To... carry out an experiment on Seiya... I refused after meeting her when she was fifteen..

"Because I refused... I knew she would come after her.. So I kidnapped her.. To make sure no blood was shed... But.. She found me.. And demanded I come.. I wasn't expecting her to request Seiya too... She was trying to force me to do it.. but I still wont.." he looked down, "That's all I know.."

Saya gasped. "No... It can't be.. Diva wasn't my real enemy?" Solomon was shocked as well, "I.. can't believe that.. Amshel never told us-" "He didn't know..." Blade said. "Nobody knew that she was alive besides that one chevalier..."

"So... We need to find that chevalier then.." Kai said. "IF I'VE BEEN SEARCHING FOR 25 YEARS WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOUR GOING TO FIND HIM?" Blade growled, "Because... We've got a bigger group! And Saya! She can tell when a chevalier is nearby.. Damnit why.. Why on earth do you people think you always have to fight alone? Freaking rely on people for once, Damnit!"

He sighed, "Plus.. Rhi and Fay can help too..." "Who?" "My brother's.. and D-i-v-a-'s children... They can help too.." Kai said. "But Kai.. I didn't want them to be apart of any war! I want them to be at peace! That goes for Seiya and Blade as well!" Saya said.

"I didn't mean fight.. I meant.. Locate.. I want to kill this bitch that is threatening all of you... I'm a part of the Red Sheild, Saya... Remeber what David said? We will always be your sheild..." Kai said. "Kai..." "Saya.. Don't worry! We'll help out and we wont let dad die!" A voice said from behind. Everyone turned around. Rhi and Fay waved, "Why hello there! Wow.. This must be a family reunion!" Fay said.

* * *

Ooo getting interesting, No? I hope I'm doing a good job! Two more chapter until THIS book is over with. The Next book will be Blood Child: Book 2 Blade. I hope to get at least all the chapters for this book and three chapters for Blade's book up before summer ends...

Please Rate and Comment!

Thank you!

Next Episode:

Episode 9: Diva and Saya's Blood


	10. Episode 9: Saya and Diva's Blood

Sigh... I'm soo sorry for the wait! Lovely writer's block got me again... Any hooo... I'll just not waste your time and kick into the story... Shall we?

Episode 9: Diva and Saya's Blood

* * *

Blade and Seiya were now sitting across from Rhi and Fay. For Seiya, it was like looking in a double mirror and for Blade it was like seeing three Seiyas. "Oh wow! This is soo fun! Seiya, you look just like us! And I never knew there was a Male chiropteran like us! Wow...!" Rhi said, facinated. "I.. honestly didn't know myself...The lady we told you about, Lady Adverine, she was the one that told me what I was..." Blade said. "Really? That's weird.." Fay said.

While the kids were talking Kai, Solomon, Hajime, and Saya were outside the bar talking as well. "I.. can't believe there was someone else.. The whole time..." Saya looked down. "It's not your fault Saya... We all didn't know... Not us.. not the Red Shield, not Diva... Not even the first Joel or Amshel I bet! So if everyone didn't know then it's not yours... Or anyone's fault at all, Saya.." Kai said, trying to comfort her.

"Kai's right... Now our problem is not to worry about it but to find a way to stop this 'Lady Adverine'" Solomon encouraged. Hajime just leaned against the wall and looked up at the sky. Saya sighed, "I guess we have no choice BUT to fight Adverine.. But I don't want to kill anyone.. Never again..." Solomon lightly grabbed her so she was looking straight at him, "Saya.. Say the word and I'll kill anyone that is making you unhappy.. I wont let anymore burdens fall on your shoulders anymore... I said before... Anytime you need me.. Just say my name." "Solo-mon..." Saya said.

Kai had looked away from the two. He wasn't exactly comfortable with Solomon being around Saya even if he helped her and the Red Shield out. But Kai also knew Solomon got them into a lot of traps so it was still hard to trust him. Saya noticed Kai and gently pushed Solomon off of her with a smile. "Thank you.." she said.

Just then, Solomon received a phone call so he stepped away to answer it, "Hello?" "Hello.. Would you happen to be Solomon Goldsmith,of Suite 400?" "Yes.." Solomon answered. "'Well there's a guest here that claims to know you and.. He wont give me his name but he says that he's a 'brother' of yours? May we allow him access to your room til you return?" "Uh... Sure.. Please tell him I'll be there as soon as I can-" Solomon hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Saya asked. Solomon smiled, "A clerk at the apartment I'm staying at.. Someone from work showed up looking for me so I need to take a plane back to Tokyo and fix a few things.." "Well Then you should go.." Kai said. Solomon looked at Saya, "When did you want to start looking for your aunt's chevalier?" he asked.

"We can start here in Okinawa and maybe Seiya could come with you and you two can start in Tokyo and we can meet up in Nagano in two days." Saya said and then added, "If you don't mind.." "I don't mind at all.." Solomon smiled, "I'll go tell Seiya..."

. . .

"Nope.. your not taking Seiya.." Rhi said, wrapping her arms around Seiya. "You'll be able to see her again in two days..." Solomon said. "Nope.. Not gonna happen.." Rhi said, stubbornly. A sweat drop appeared on Solomon's head as Kai, Saya, and Hajime walked in. "Rhi.. What are you doing?" Kai asked, peering over to her. "Uhhh... Okay.. Fine.. you can take Seiya.. But only if I can come too!" Rhi said. "Huh?" Solomon and Kai said at the same time, Solomon being confused and Kai out of slight anger.

Rhi looked at Saya, "Pllleeeaaassseeee oba-san?" she begged, "Tell Kai to let me go!" "Why do you want to go?" Kai asked. Rhi grabbed Kai and pulled him to the side, "You see.. Fay likes Blade and I know she wanted some 'alone' time with him.. Well I don't want to be the third wheel so.. Can you please let me go? Please? I wanna hang out with Seiya more too!"

"Um.. would that be alright, dad, if she comes?" Seiya asked. "Fine with me if Kai agrees with it.." Solomon said. Kai sighed, "Fine.. You can go.." "YAY! Love you dad!" she said and grabbed Seiya's hand, "Seiya.. Come help me pack!" Solomon looked over to Blade, "What exactly are you planning on doing?" he asked. Blade sighed, "I guess I'll stay here and look around..." Blade said, "At least if I do that and they come here... They wont get Seiya..."

Solomon patted him on the head, "She'll be fine... I promise!" He sighed, "I hope so..." Kai rolled his eys, 'The sooner your gone, the better...' he thought. He wasn't pleased that Rhi wanted to go with Solomon but he didn't have a choice if Solomon was going to get out of here anytime soon. As long as Saya's daughter was with her, he was hoping she was going to be okay.

Rhi and Seiya each came out with a bag in hand, "We're ready!" Rhi cheered. "Okay then, you can put that in the car.." Solomon took out a clicker and unlocked his car. The girls went outside to get into the car. "Well I guess I'll be heading over there now.." he kissed Saya on the cheek, "See you in a week?" "Uh... yeah.." Saya said, blushing. And with that, Solomon walked out of Omaru and drive to the airport.

Kai clapped his hands, "Well... We should get some sleep so we can search all day tomorrow." he said. Blade got up, "Then, we'll be taking our leeeaavvvee! Hey!" Fay grabbed his arm, "Please stay! Kai makes really yummy foods and we have and extra bed and-" She looked at Kai, "Plllleeeaassseee Kai?" A sweatdrop appeared on his head, 'How many times is this going to happen?' He sighed, "Family's family... Your welcome to stay, Blade." Kai said. This he didn't mind. After all... Blade was Saya's son.

"I ...guess I can stay?" he said and Fay let go of him, "Yay!" she cheered. Hajime looked at Blade, "So we're staying..." "At least tonight.. Hajime.." he said. Hajime bowed and Blade looked at Kai, "He wont be a problem.. Will he?" "No.. He's fine..." 'I'm used to chevaliers in my house' he thought. "Thank you..." Blade bowed and went into the back to find his room. "Guess we should go to sleep too...Kay Saya?" Saya nodded.

* * *

Kai woke up and rolled over to look at his clock: 2:30 AM. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard a noise above him. Kai got up and grabbed his gun from under his bed and crept out of his window. He looked up and noticed a black silhouette on the roof so he silently climbed up the ladder to investigate, "Freeze!" he shouted, pointing his gun at the figure. A cloud floated away from the moon and its light revealed it was Saya. "Kai?" Saya said, surprised. "Saya?" Kai said, even more surprised.

"What are you doing here?" they asked each other. "Um... I heard a notice so I thought I'd check it out.. Didn't know you were up here..." Kai said, now embarrassed. "Ah! Sorry... I just came out here to think..." she said. Kai got up on the roof, "You mind?" he asked. "No.." she said and looked off into space. Kai sat next to her. "Sigh.. What a day... huh?" "No kidding..." she said.

Kai looked at her. "I'm sorry..." he said. "For what?" Saya asked. He looked up at the moon. "I was thinking... That when you woke up.. Everything would be fine... You could live a normal life and the Red Shield would just become another hospital... I never imagined you would be thrown into this..." "That's... Not your fault... Its not like we knew my aunt was alive! Nor that she was as twisted as Blade said..You couldn't of know..." "I know I couldn't have know.. But now she's making me break a promise with you..." he said, "And I can't stand that.." Kai said. "What.. promise?" she asked. Kai sighed and looked at her, "That you don't have to fight anymore..." h said.

Saya blushed, "But... That was.. Before-" "Saya it doesn't matter! You don't have to fight.. Please don't come with us when we leave for Nagano.. Me and the girls can handle it... And plus... You have two children of your own that can help.. and I promise that they will not get hurt! So there's nothing for you to worry about!" Kai said, gripping her shoulder. "But.. how can I just sit here and watch? This isn't their battle!" "It's not yours either.. And plus... 'He' isn't around anymore... So I have to protect you."

"You.. Don't have to protect me, Kai... I should be protecting you!" "Your right... I don't have to... But I want to protect you Saya! I've always wanted to protect you!" "Why?" she asked. "Because I'm family? Kai I know I am but because you're family I want to prote-" "No... That's not my reason, Saya... I want to do it because-" "What on earth are you two doing on the roof?" Blade asked. Kai and Saya jumped, "When did you-" "A second ago...? Sigh... I'll just go elsewhere..." Blade said and disappeared.

(Ah... Don't ya hate it when that happens?)

"Um.. What were you saying?" Saya asked. Kai turned red and looked away,"Ah... Nothing important.. Oh look!" Just then, a shooting star streak across the sky. "Oh wow..." Saya breathed, "That's amazing..." Kai laughed, "You've never seen one?" Saya shook her head. "Wow... All this time and you've never seen one.. Saya.. Saya.. Saya." he grinned.

"Hey! Most of the time I was sleeping you know!" Saya said, defending herself. Kai was still laughing and Saya sighed, "Guess you haven't changed too much.." she mumbled. "Why thank you.. 38 and I'm still passing for 20.. This is awesome." "Your old Kai.." Saya giggled.

"Whatever.. Your waaaaay older than me.." She gave him a friendly shove, "Whatever.." she said and they both laughed. "We better get back to bed.. Otherwise we'll be falling asleep when we go searching.." Kai said. Saya nodded, "And Kai?" "Yeah?" "I'll... I'll help in every way that's not fighting... So you can keep your promise."

"Saya..." Kai gave her a hug, "Thank you." he said. She hugged him back and the two went back inside to catch a few more Zzzzs.

* * *

"Kaaaaiiiiii... Geeeeettttt Uuuuuppppp!" Fay said, shaking the sleeping Kai back and forth. "I'm up.. I'm up.." He groaned and rolled out of bed. "Gezz... Didn't you sleep at all last night?" Fay asked as Kai slipped on his pair of khaki shorts over his boxers. Kai turned red, "Of course I slept! I just got up this morning for something.." "Watching the Sun rise with Saya on the roof?" Blade asked, randomly appearing at the doorway behind Fay.

"No! I thought there was a chiropteran on the roof and-" Kai pause, 'Wait.. Why am I arguing with this kid?' he wondered and Blade snickered at Kai's red and embarrassed face. "Sigh... What were you doing on the roof anyway?" Kai asked, slipping an orange button shirt on over his white beater. (Wonder why I made the kids just stand around while he's changing o.0 lol)

"I like the stars.. What can I say? And I wanted to see that shooting star that you two ended up seeing.. Any-hoo.. Fay says you make a good breakfast... So.. Come on.. I'm starved!" Blade said ushering him out of his room.

Kai sighed and walked into the kitchen. Saya was sitting on a stool watching the tv when she heard Kai walk in with Blade and Fay, "Alright Alright... What do you want to eat?" Kai asked, getting behind the counter. "You want me to help, Kai?" Saya asked, "Sure.. If you want.." he said and Saya got up and went behind the counter as well. "Breakfast... Japanese style breakfast.."Blade answered, "Me too!" Fay said, sitting next to Blade at the bar.

Kai started to prepare the food. "Hey.. Um.. Blade? Where's Hajime?" Saya asked. "Scanning this island for me.. At least part of it.. I figure we weren't going to get every inch pf this island so I sent him out." Blade said and then pause for a second, "Speaking of which.. Looks like he's back.." He got up and opened the door for Hajime. Hajime stepped in without saying a word and handed Blade a flyer.

It Read:

Chiroptera Que

Pharmaceutical Company

Australian Co.

"What's this?" Blade asked, "It's just a Blood research company flyer.." "This isn't a regular Pharmaceutical Company.. I remembered something.. I think... The Goldsmith's ran a Pharmaceutical Company called..." "Cinq Fleshe?" Kai said. "Yes... Something about that.. reminds me of... a strange place.." Hajime shook his head, "Nevermind.. But look at this.."

Hajime took out a pen and wrote on the flyer:

Chiropteran Queen

Pharmaceutical Company

Blade's eyes rose, "Well.. Aren't we full of ourselves.. I bet that this is Adverine's Company in Australia.." Blade said and handed the flyer to Kai, "You work at that place, Red Shield right? Can you look into this?" Kai took the flyer. "I.. got someone better in mind to look this up..." Kai said, "It could even link to that chevalier we're looking for.." "Umm... Food's done.." Saya said and everyone turned and looked at her. "Oh... Uh.. Thank's Saya.." Kai blinked and began to dish out the food.

Hajime just leaned against the wall and stared out the window while the others ate breakfast. Saya saw him from the corner of her eye and his long black hair behine the mask reminded her of... No.. That couldn't be right.. Haji was-"Is there something wrong?" Hajime asked, coldly. "Ahhh no! Sorry.. I was trying to see what was out the window and-" "Hajime.. Chill... It's not like she really understands why your wearing a mask.." Blade said and slurped down the last of his Miso soup. Hajime looked back out the window.

"Why do you have a mask on?" Fay asked. Hajime and Blade looked at her, "Fay! Are you insane? Don't just-" "When my body was found.. My face was no longer human..." Hajime took off his mask and a black chiropteran face was showing. "You see why I'm wearing a mask now?" He asked. Fay nodded, keeping her mouth shut. Blade sighed and got up, "We're going to go look on our own.." He said to Saya and Hajime and him stepped outside. When the others started to follow, Hajime noticed and grabbed Blade and black wings came out of his back and he flew off before anyone could say anything.

"Oh... No... I ..really did make him mad, huh?" Fay asked, looking up at Kai. Kai shrugged, and then looked over to the shocked Saya, "Saya? What's wrong?" he asked. 'He... That was Haji's chevalier form... Just the black wings! Is that.. him?' Saya thought. "Saya? Saya." Saya blinked, "What?" she asked, "Are you okay?" Kai asked. She nodded, "Yeah... It's nothing but I wonder if Blade was okay being taken like that..." She said. "Im going to go look for them.." Fay said and grabbed her scooter.

She waved to them and left. "Uh.. Guess we should start looking... Hey Saya.. You want to go on my bike and maybe pass by the ocean?" Saya's eyes lit up, "Yes! I want to see the ocean!" she smiled. Kai handed her a helmet and then went to go grab his bike.

Meanwhile...

"What the HELL was that?" Blade said, catching his breath. "I was just making a faster exit.." Hajime said. "Please.. Tell me when your going to do that next time..." Blade said, shaking the dizziness off. "I apologize..." Hajime said and started to look around. Blade sighed, 'Great way to wake you up in the morning..' he mumbled under his breath. All of a sudden the dryness in his throat he felt after flying got worse and he began to feel weak. "Crap... Forgot to go out last night and hunt.." he said to himself, holding his throat and kneeling on the ground.

"Are you.. okay?" Hajime asked, confused. A huge pulsation ran through Blade's body, "Shit..." he mumbled. He hadn't realized that he hadn't feasted since he was called to Adverine. Ten more hard pulsations echoed through his body. "Blade..." Blade stood up, back facing Hajime. "What on earth...?" Blade turned to him with his eyes glowing Orange and he was growling at Hajime.

He stepped closer and Hajime backed away, "Wait.. Why are you going after me? My blood could be poisonous to-Augh!" in one quick flash, Blade grabbed Hajime's neck and shoved him into the wall. Blade cut his hand and et the blood touch Hajime's blood that was dripping down from his head, it didn't crystallized. Hajime attempted to push Blade off of him but Blade's mind was no longer his own and Blade sunk his fangs into his throat and drank.

By the time Blade stopped, Hajime was very woozy. Blade stared blankly ahead of him, his orange eyes now the color of red. An image of a girl that looked similar to Seiya flashed in his head. "Rika..." he mumbled, as tear streamed from his face. Hajime held his neck where Blade just bit his and sat up, "Who?" he asked weakly. Blade didn't respond and passed out. A few minutes later when Hajime was able to stand, he looked at Blade and no longer saw a boy that looked like a child of Saya's.. But a boy with spiked dark brown hair collapsed on the ground. The boy didn't sense like a regular human but like a...

Chevalier

* * *

The girls and Solomon arrived at Solomon's suite and walked inside. There on the couch was a strange man Seiya and Rhi have never seen before. He had blonde hair and was wearing a reporter's outfit. "Solomon! Long time no see! Ahhh and they must be the children.. no?" a familiar voice rang through Solomon's ears. "Girls.. How about you go into Seiya's room while I talk with a friend of mine.. Okay?" he smiled and the girls nodded and went into Seiya's room.

"Nathan... How are you alive?" Solomon asked, while getting himself a glass of wine and offering Nathan some. Nathan took his glass, "Well.. It's obvious that I didn't get killed during the final battle between Diva and Saya.. Ahh The battle was marvelous! Back and forth the two went with blood covered swords... They both stabbed each other at the same time and oh! Our Diva fell... Her blood hadn't recovered from having the children and she ..." Nathan couldn't finish the last part.

He grimaced, "Diva's voice would of been a jewel to this world if Amshel hadn't spoiled her so..." Nathan looked up at Solomon, "Wouldn't you agree?" Solomon sighed, "I guess.. Though if Diva and Saya settled their differences in a different way ... She and alot of people wouldn't of had to die..."

Nathan smirked, "Of course you would say that.. Your head over heels for dear Saya... Speaking of which... Solomon.. You don't smell of Diva's blood or anyone's blood.. Are.. You.. Human?" Nathan asked, surprised.

Solomon nodded, "It's strange but yes.. I'm fully human.. Like I was before I died.." "So.. Dear Saya is going to let you become her chevalier now, right? Or is Haji still being hostile?" "Actually.. Haji died during the battle as well so I heard." "What? That's very strange!I would think he would at least live on.. so Saya is without a chevalier? Oh that's dangerous.. Just like Diva's children not having one..And one other question...Saya.. Had children? Because the other girl looked more like you than that other chevalier of Saya's.. What was his name? Riku?" Solomon flashed red and straightened his voice, "It's a little hard to explain."

Nathan slapped Solomon on his back after he took a sip of his wine, "My god Solomon.. You sly dog.. You made a move on Saya before you died? Oh! My dear Solomon got his wish! Though the other half is yet to come...no?" "Actually.. I'm not sure if Saya wishes for that yet.. I mean she had just woken up and found out she had kids-" "True true... But as a human.. Our youth only last for so long... If she waits another 30 years... Ahh It'll be too late... Try to convince her before she goes into a deep sleep.."

Nathan took a long sip of his wine and smiled, "Dear Diva's children.. All grown up... Though I've surprised the girls are awake!" Solomon nodded, "I wasn't expecting that either..." Solomon admitted, "Though maybe they had already slept.. I haven't been able to ask Seiya anything... Oh.. And would you believe there's such a thing as a Chiropteran King?" Solomon asked. Nathan laughed, "Very funny but it doesn't exist Solomon.." He said. "No.. Really.. Seiya has a brother that looks just like me and Seiya! He says his name is Blade-"

"Blade?" Nathan growled in his chevalier voice. Solomon backed away, "Brother.. Are you okay?" he asked. Nathan shook his head, "I'm sorry.. But Solomon you are mistaken.. That child is not Saya's.. Trust me.." "Yes he is!" Seiya said from behind him, both of them turned to see Seiya holding two cans of cola in her hands that she had gotten from the fridge.

"Ahh.. But how would you know? Seiya is it? You've only been around for thirty years... How would you know anything? There is no such thing as a King Chiropteran.." Nathan said sternly. "Your wrong! Your wrong! He's my brother for god's sake!" she said and stormed into her room, "Seiya.." SLAM was all Solomon got in reply.

Solomon sighed, "Really?" he asked. Nathan drank the rest of his wine, "Solomon... Please don't get yourself killed.. For the time being.. And I'm warning you that kid isn't yours.. Or Saya's and to stay away fromhim.." He looked at his watch, "Well.. I have a Mayor's banquet to go to...I'll stop by tomorrow evening?" "Sure.." Solomon said and got up to lock up after he left.

"Now what could he mean by that?" Solomon wondered to himself. He decided to take a break before he and the girls would be heading out to search for that chevalier.

* * *

What on earth happened to Blade? Why does he give off a chevalier vive? And Who's Rika? Why is Nathan alive and why does he dislike Blade? This book is getting ready for the finale chapter filled with drama, drama drama! Stay tune!

Episode 10: A Rush


	11. Episode 10: Rush

Yay! I'm ahead of schedual! (As in I did this chapter before summer ended) Wooooot! How wil this first book come to and end? What secrets will be uncovered and WHAT SECRETS WILL BE LEFT UNTOLD? XD

Let's begin... Episode 10: Rush

* * *

Fay scoped out the town on her scooter but to no prevail. Finally.. She abandoned her scooter at the back of one of her friend's houses and jumped up, slowing making her way to the roof tops. Once her feet hit the shingles of the roof top she re-searched the city, looking for Blade and Hajime.

She didn't expect to find then in the first ten minutes of her serch but there they were, passed out on the next roof. Wait... Something was wrong, she coud feel it. She pulled out a dagger she had secured to an ankle hoister under her jeans and jumped to the next roof. Instead of finding Blade, she found a strange boy lying on the ground and Hajime slouching against a way it seemed like he was shoved into and a hand, limply clutching on to a spot on his neck.

Moving as quietly away from the unconcious and unknown boy she bent down next to Hajime and lightly brushed away his hand. A twin bite mark was present on his neck, slowly healing. 'This wasn't too long ago.. Was this from-?' she turned around and ,again, looked at the strange boy. She slit her thumb on the blade and let the blood flow on to it.

Hajime's eyes shot open at the smell of blood but restrained himself when he saw the source, "Fay?" he said, weakly. She turned around and saw Hajime attempting to get up with glowing red eyes. Fay dropped her knife and helpped Hajime up, "Oh my... Hajime! You look terrible! We need to get you to Julia quick! You need blood quic-" Hajime caught Fay in an embrace, "Whhaaa!" she shreiked, her face flashing red.

"I'm... Sorry... I... wont make it if I," He swallowed, "Have to wait.." He finished. Fay bit her lip, "I better not kill you..." she said and braced herself as Hajime sunk his teeth into Fay. Fay gasped at first and then she relaxed a bit more. Hajime wasn't crystalizing yet like chiropterans that she and he sister fought before so she was a little less scared knowing that, but she knew Kai will knock the lights out of Hajime for doing this.

Hajime stopped and rested his head on Fay's shoulder, "Thank you.." he said and then noticed the boy stirring. One momet, Fay was infront of Hajime and he was leaning on her and the next, Hajime shoved her behind him as his hand turned into a claw. She looked over his shoulder and saw the boy standing up and looking at Hajime, frightened at his appearance.

"Who... Who are you?" the boy asked and his eyes trailed behind him to the girl the man was protecting, "Rika?" he blinked and then glared back at Hajime, "Get AWAY from HER!" he growled and shifted in his chiropteran form and roaring at him, "Snap out of it..." Hajime told the boy before lundging at him. The boy side stepped and knocked Hajime down, "Hajime!" Fay gasped and then glared at the boy, "You... Who are you and What have you done to BLADE?" she asked.

The boy frozed and Hajime knocked him in the stomach, causing him to hit the ground and change back into his human form. "What... Happened to.. Blade? Im right here Rika!" he said, looking at Fay upset. I'm.. Not Rika! My name is Fay... My father was Riku and my mother was Diva... I'm not her!" she said, "Blade please... Please snap out of it and come back with me to my house.. Kai and the others will help you..."

Blade raised his eyebrows, "What.. Are you.. Talking about?" he asked just as Hajime punched his stomach and he blacked out, "Hajime!" Fay gasped. "Something's wrong... That isn't the same person you knew and hour ago.." "But don't punch him! Ugh..." she took out her cellphone and called Kai.

...

Kai and Saya were just passing by their old school when his cellphone went off. "Hey Saya.. Can you answer this for me?" he asked, quickly handing her his phone, "Um Sure!" she said loud enough to be heard over the motorcycle. "Hello?"

"Saya?" Fay said at the other end of the line. "Fay? What's wrong?" she heard Fay take a big sigh before saying, "Something's... Wrong with Blade... I don't know.. He attacked Hajime it looks like and.. He's just.. Acting weird!" Fay said, her voice escallating to panic. "Fay.. Don't panic.. Where are you?" she asked.

"The top of the Deli shop... place.." she said. "Alright.. We'll be there in a minute..." Saya said and hung up the phone. "Kai! Can you drive towrds the deli shop?" she asked, "Um.. Sure..." Kai kicked his bike into gear and weaved through the cars til they reached the Deli Shop, "Are you and Fay hunger already or something?" Kai asked, looking at the shop. "No... They're at the top of the roof... Meet me in the back.." she said and ran into the alley way.

Fay was kneeling next to a boy with Hajime standing next to her. They both turned when they heard her behind them, "Saya... Thank god your here... You see? Blade.. He..." "It's fine.. It's fine.." Saya said and then looked over to the boy, "That's... Is that?" Fay nodded and Saya slowly knelt by him, "He's.. Alive right?" She asked, "Yeah.. Hajime just knocked him out for acting a little strange."

'Who... Is he then?' Saya wondered and just then Kai and the manager came through the door, "Saya!" Kai said and went over to her. Saya blinked, "Kai?" she looked behind him to the manager, "Does he..?" "Know that our helicopter for some reason dropped you guys off here? Yes.. He does..." Kai said, "Oooo" Saya said, playing along with the lie.

"Yeah.. I don't know why it did that.. Saya said, scratching her head. The manager sighed, "Piolets these days.. Hey.. Is that boy okay?" the manger asked, turning his gaze over to Blade, "Um.. He was already like this when we were in the helicopter... He's afraid of flying and he sort of got freaked out during our flight and passed out." Fay said.

"Oooh... Well.. Mr. Kai your cab should be here soon.." the man said and then went downstairs to his shop. Everyone let out a deep breath, "Good.. It worked.."Kai said and then looked over to Blade, "Who is that?" he asked. Saya looked down, "I... really don't know anymore..." she said.

"It's Blade, Kai... Something just happend and I have no idea what caused this!" Fay explained. "Really?" he asked, looking at him, "That's odd.. I thought chevailers were the only ones that could change forms.." Kai said and then he heard the cab, "Whoops..Looks like we'll have to figure it out in a minute.."

He and Hajime put Blade in the cab and Fay and Hajime rode with him back to th pub while Saya and Kai rode home on Kai's bike.

At Home...

Blade started to become concious after Kai put him on the couch in the back appartment's living room. He sat up minutes later and looked around, "Where.. Am I?" he wondered. "Our house..." Kai said, "Now tell us who you are!" Blade looked at Kai and the others and sighed, "I'm Blade Kalace... or.. well.. WAS and now I'm Blade Kalace and Rika's chevailer... By the way.. WHERE IS SHE?" he demanded.

"Rika?" Saya said, "Who is that?" she asked. Blade looked at Saya, "Rika? Seiya's sister.. Less you have no idea who that is either.. And before you ask... Rika looks like you and like this girl.. I think she said her name was.. Fay?" Fay nodded.

"Wait... But didn't you say you were Seiya's brother the other day?" Kai asked. Blade raised an eyebrow, "Brother? Seiya's? I'm not related to her.." a memory flashed back into his head and he held his head in pain "Are you alright?" Fay asked.

Blade shook his head, "I just.. Thought of something.. This.. Lady.. I think her name was Adverine.. she... She kidnapped Rika and me! Ugh.. Damnit.. Now that I'm thinking about it.. I was sooo weak.. Rika had just changed me and I could stop them..."

"Kidnapped?" Saya said, her eyes growing wide. After all... If what Blade said was true then Saya had another daughter and she was still captive, "But that doesn't explain why you were pretending to be Seiya's brother.." Kai pointed out.

"Well it wasn't me! It must of been Adverine that did it! She brought me in this... I mean.. she did show me this.. image... Do you have any paper?" he asked. Everyone looked around and Hajime handed him the flyer that he had brought to him earlier and a pencil. Blade flipped over the flyer and started to draw.

It only took him a few minutes but he was able to make a rough but very good sketch of what he had looked like few hours ago. He showed them the picture, "Before I met Rika.. I was a street artist from the United States.." he said.

The gang scanned the drawn sketch, "How.. Was she able to make this?" Saya asked. Blade looked down, "I.. Don't know.. she said she created the image.. I know that.. I just don't have a clue on HOW she made it.. But.." he took the picture back and looked at it, "Heh.. Guess you would think I was Seiya's brother looking like that.."

"Hmmm..." Kai thought aloud, "Um.. Blade? Would you mind if I had Julia take a look at you? You know.. to make sure Adverine didn't do anything else?" he asked. "Um... Okay? I don't mind.. If you think it'll help find Rika.." Blade said, "It will..." Kai said.

Saya grabbed Kai's arm, "Excuse me.." she said and pulled Kai out of the room, "What... are you thinking?" she asked, searching his eyes for an answer. Kai sighed, "Saya.. Blade doesn't remember anything from a few hours ago.. Just trust me.. He might.. And we might need Julia to look at him."

"Alright... Well... When?" Saya asked, "Now.. But Saya.. I want you and Fay to go visit someone for me.. And have him look up What's on the flyer and anything on that lady Adverine.. Kay?" he said. Saya blinked, "You don't mean-

...

"Akihiro!" Saya said with a smile as Akihiro Okamura opened the door. "Saya.. Why weren't you as this easy to find before when I was trying to find out about you? Now I'm not and you ust appear at my door.." He smirked. Fay rolled her eyes, "Is.. That smoke I smell?" she asked. "SMOKE? AKIHIRO! Didn't I say that you should quit-" Mao froze when she saw Saya at the door, "Saya!" She said and hugged her, "Nice to see you too Mao." she smiled.

She let her go and after snatching Akihiro's cigeratte out of his hand she turned back to Saya, "So... What brings you and Fay here?" she asked. Saya handed a flyer to Akihiro, "Kai wanted to know if you can look this up.. It's another group smilar to Cinq Fleshe... In the chiropteran way.." Saya said.

"What? Another one? Augh.." Mao groaned. "Hmmm.. Alright.. I'll make a few calls.." he reached into his pocket to grab a smoke but someone came up and snatched the whole carton out of his hand, "Dad.. come on... You know if you spent your money on smokes on something to help you stop.. It would be a better use of it.." a fifteen year old boy said and then looked at Saya, "Hey, Saya.. Glad your awake! Nice to meet you.. My name is Ian and I got to go.. Bye!" Ian grabbed his skate board and headed out the door.

Saya blinked, "You two had a..." Mao glared at Saya, "Is that a problem since we're married?" she asked, "Um... No!" Saya said, deciding to keep her mouth shut but still thinking that this was a situation she was not expecting to wake up to.

Meanwhile...

Kai was waiting outside of Blade's room as Julia did her thing. Hajime was leaning against the wall, looking straight ahead. Julia stepped out of the room, "Kai.. Did you know that-" "He's a chevailer for Saya's daughter? Yes... Kai said, answering Julia's first question. She rolled her eyes, "Well.. Then anyways... I ran a Dissociative Disorders Interview Schedule test on him.. and your right... His memory loss of an hour ago is a symptom of Dissociative identity disorder... But why did you want me to find that out?" Julia asked.

"Because... We were all searching for someone with the help of Blade's... Other self I guess.. Now he doesn't know anything... Is there anything we can do?" he asked. "What? You can't force his other self to show up.. What do you want me to do.. Hypnotize him?"

Kai blinked, "Could that... Work?" he asked. Julia sighed in frustration, "Down the hall is Allison...She does that kind of stuff as a hobbie but I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping you.." Julia walked off. "Guess that's next..." Kai said and went into the room to speak with Blade.

Over in Japan...

Seiya and Rhi were walking around the city, trying to find someone they didn't even know what he looked like, "God this is slightly pointless without Blade..." Seiya sighed, "Well.. I mean they'll be here tomorrow morning... So least we wont be in the dark for long.." Rhi pointed out. "True..." Seiya said and then smirked, "What do you think Blade and Fay are doing?" she asked.

Rhi rolled her eyes, "She's most likely stalking him or sticking to him like glue... She is so weird..." Seiya laughed, "We really need to get our siblings out to see other people.." "No kidding... Huh.. Wonder why I haven't heard from Fay by now.." "She'll call before they get on the plane I'm sure!" Seiya smiled.

"Your right... Ugh.. Im starved! Let's go get at that ramen shop over there.." Rhi said,crossing the street while Seiya was looking around. Seiya noticed Rhi was across the street just as the light changed and stepped on to the street to cross. "Watch out!" Someone yelled as Rhi turned her head in horror to see a car zoming towards Seiya.

Just before the car hit Seiya someone grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her back and Seiya and her savoir landed on the cement behind them. It took Seiya a few seconds to register what had happend just now and a minute to realize someone was behind her and hand an arm around her waist.

She turned around and saw an orange hair boy with ocean blue eyes catching his breath, "Are you okay? You almost got yourself killed you know!" The boy said, getting up and then helping Seiya up. "I'm.. Sorry... I was looking for something and didnt noticed the light changed... Um.. Thank you for saving me... I really owe you.." she said, giving him a quick 'thank you bow. "It was nothing! I'm just glad I grabbed you in time.." the boy smiled.

The light changed and Rhi ran over to them, "Seiya!" Rhi said, grabbing on to her cousin, "Oh my god.. I thought you were going to die!" "Is... This your sister?" the boy asked Rhi. Rhi looked over to him, "Huh? No... She's my cousin.. Wait.. Are you the one that saved Seiya? DOMO ARIGATO!" Rhi said.

The boy laughed, "It's nothing! But wow.. Identical cousins? Now that's something.." Seiya rubbed her head, "Well.. Our mothers were identical twins.. Thats why.." "Oh... Oh! My bad.. My name is Seth.. Nice to meet you.." Seth smiled and Seiya blushed, "Im.. Seiya and this is my cousin, Rhi.. Um... I know this isn't a great pay back for saving me but.. Um.. We were about to go to that ramen shop if you wanted to come with us.."

"No.. That's fine and sure.. Thank you.." Seth said and then looked at the light, "Looks like we'll have to cross fast.." he said, noticing the walking light's countdown starting. "Yikes! Come on Rhi.. Let's run it!" Seiya said and she and Seth ran across the street. Rhi sighed and followed after them.

...

"So... Your looking for a guy that you have no idea what he looks like or where to find him?" Seth asked, after hearing a watered down version of why they were wandering around Japan. "Techically.." Seiya said as a sweat drop appeared on her head. "Hmm..." Seth thought as he ate his order of Soba noddles, "I know this is kind of weird but.. Can I help? I can get ahold of information easily..."

"How on earth can you do that? And.. kid.. I'm sorry but you might not want to help us out.." Rhi warned. "Rhi!" "It's true Seiya! If he helps us.. He could get hurt... or die.." she said emphasing on 'Die' in order to scare Seth. He wasn't rattled, "Okay.. I get it that who your looking for is dangerous... But do you really think you can take 'whomever' by yourself if you find them?" he asked.

The girls looked at each other, "You.. Have a point.. But we have help coming tomorrow morning..." Rhi said. Seiya sighed, "Rhi does have a point.. And even if you did help us.. Your no better helping us than us fighting this guy alone-Oh!" Seiya covered her mouth, realizing she leaked something.

"Fight?" Seth asked, raising an eyebrow. Rhi panicked and gulped down the rest of her ramen, "Ah... Seiya! We have to go.. NOW" she said and grabbed Seiya's hand and dashed out of the ramen shop.

"Wait!" Seth called and went to run after them but the manager stopped him, "Are you going to pay for that?" he asked. Seth looked behind him and saw the girls running down the street, "Here.. Keep the change.. I don't care.. Let me through!" Seth said, shoving two hundered dollards worth of yen at him and running after the girls.

Few Hours later...

Rhi and Seiya slammed the door shut and slumpped to the ground exhausted when they finally returned back to Seiya's house. Solomon was just getting off the phone, "There you are! Where on earth did you go?" he asked. Rhi took a deep breath, "All over the place! Seiya's little 'boyfriend' is apparently VERY persistant..." Rhi said angrily. "He's not my boyfriend! He just saved me from becoming a hotcake on the side of the road!" Seiya argued.

"Wait... Who is this?" Solomon asked, "And what happend?" The girls explained their crazy afternoon. "Hmmm.. Well at least you got away from him.." Solomon pointed out, "Oh! Yes.. Seiya.. Call Saya back.. she wanted to say something to you..." Solomon said, his face no longer showing happiness. Seiya blinked and grabbed his cellphone, "Oh.. Kay then.." she said and went outside on the balcony.

"What's wrong?" Rhi asked. Solomon sighed, "Blade... apparently isn't Seiya's brother.. He's actually a chevailer of her sister's.. Of course that makes more sense but that would mean that my other daughter is possibly out there and captured..." he said, looking down.

"What? No way! But he looks just like Seiya! How on earth is that possible?" she asked. "Well.. as a formal chevalier I guess.. I know we can change our form if we need to.. So I'm guessing that was the case here.. But why he lied about this makes me wonder if we really should be looking for this mystery 'chevalier'."

Seiya walked back in, confusion written all over her face. "Seiya.." Solomon started. "Don't.. Say anything.. Please.." Seiya said, handing her dad the phone and then walking into her room and shutting the door. Rhi went to follow her but Seiya had locked the door. "Augh... Damnit!" Rhi groaned, She wont let me in either.." "Hello?" Saya said, still on the phone, "Saya?" Solomon said, realizing the phone was still on.

"That... didn't go so well.." Saya said. "It's alright, love.. but is he still coming with you when you all leave in a bit?" Solomon asked. "Kai will determine that when he gets back from visiting Julia.. Me and Fay are going to go meet him at the Red Shield and then we'll leave.." Saya said. "Alright...I'll see you later then.." Solomon smiled and hung up the phone

Back at the Red Shield

"Let's try this again... I'm going to count down... And as I count down you will drift deeper into your subconcious.." Allison tried again to get Blade revert back to the way he was hours ago. Kai and Hajime, whom he dragged with him, were waiting outside. (again ()-_-) While Kai was pacing back and forth, Hajime seemed to have a perk of interest in what Allison was doing in the next room.

"Open your eyes.." Blade opened his eyes and sat up quickly, "Blade?" Allison asked, and Blade looked at the lady in horror, "Who the hell are you?" he asked and then spotted a mirror behind her with a reflection of someone he didn't reconize, "Who is that?" Blade asked as he watch the boy copy his actions. "That's you.. Don't you reconize yourself?" She asked.

Blade looked at Allison again, "That's not me! Ughhh!" he he picked up a chair and flung it at her. Hajime broke the chair before it got close to her. Blade froze, "Ha...jime..?" Kai came in, "Blade... Your not Seiya's brother.. Your actually her sister's chevalier.. Rika... Do you know who she is?"

Blade blinked, "Ri...ka?" Saying the name made his heart skip a beat and he started to remember being taken away from someone that looked like Seiya and her crying and calling his name. "Who is that..." He thought aloud, grabbing his head. "Blade... Um.. You might not know me.. But still.. You were screened and you have what we call Dissociative identity disorder... That's why you don't reconize yourself or remember anything your other half is or was doing before.."

"What? So.. This guy is my other half? What the hell? Is he what I really look like?" He looked in the mirror. "How.. did I get like this then?" he asked. Allison took a deep breath, "Well.. If you were expose to abuse or something tramatizing.. Your mind creates another persona in order to deal with simliar issues."

"No.. way.. This is Adverine's work? That bitch! She told me I was Seiya's... Wait.." he said as somthing clicked in his head, "She.. she wanted me to play as Seiya's other sibling while... Oh crap! Rika! Ugh..." he said, "Yeah.. We kind of figured that out already.." Kai said.

"Shit! That would mean I'm one crappy ass chevalier! Ugh! How did I change back then? Was that after I...?" Blade's voice trailed off as he turned around and looked at Hajime. He grimaced. Kai looked at both of them, "What happend?" Kai asked. "I... attacked Hajime and sucked some of his-" "Alot of.." Hajime correct, "Right.. alot of his.. blood..And then I blanked out... But why did that make me remember? Wouldn't Rika's blood do that?"

"You tested both of our blood before you sucked my blood... We both have the same so maybe Rika has the same blood as Diva.." Hajime said, 'Fay as well apparently..' he thought, not adding that part in.

"So wait.." Kai was trying to piece everything together. "That's..facinating! All offspring from the chiropteran queens share the same oppisite blood and since this is the first time two generations and two sets of offspring were born.. That's why we're just figuring out that their blood is similar!" Julia said, stepping into the room after listening to the conversation.

'If that's true.. Why didn't I remember anything?' Hajime thought, thinking back to when he drank Fay's blood. 'Then again.. I only drank a quarter of what Blade got out of me.. Maybe...' Hajime disappeared out of the room. "What the hell?" Kai blinked. Blade shrugged, "That guy goes where he wants.. What can I say? I apparently don't control him anymore" he said and shrugged.

"Um.." Allison said, "Blade.. I still have you under hypnozies you know.. When I snap.. you'll go back to before.." Blade sighed, "Guess I don't have a choice.." he said. "Wait! Your the only one that knows alot about Adverine.." Kai said. "Yeah.. And now I'll inform the other Blade as well.. I mean if we're the same person.. We have the same mind, right?" he said and Allison snapped and he blinked and looked around.

"Did the hypnozies work?" he asked, now back to normal. Kai sighed, "Yes.. And now we need you to come with us to Japan to look for Adverine and a chevalier of Rika's aunt.. Okay?" Blade blinked, "Um.. Okay.. What a thing to wake up to but alright.."

Meanwhile...

Saya and Fay were at the house getting ready when Hajime came through Fay's window. she turned around and was startled by his 'appearing', "Hajime... You scared me!" Fay said as Hajime continued to stare at her. Fay blinked, "Hajime?" she asked and didn't get a response. Fay backed up to her door and silently shut her door and locked her door.

"Are.. You hurt again?" she asked, cautiously walking up to him. She bit her lip and reached out to move a stray hair from in front of his mask. Hajime grabbed her arm, "I knew it..." Fay said, trying to calm down as Hajime drew her closer, "Do you mind?" he asked, just before he was about to bite her. Fay smirked, "Your asking now?" she asked sarcasticly and Hajime pierced his fangs into her neck.

"Why... Why do you need my blood so bad?" she asked as he drank from her neck, not expecting an answer. She stared at his mask from the corner of her eye, "You know.. I heard my blood can heal my chevalier... I know your not.. my chevalier but maybe if you drank enough maybe you'll..." she was cut off as Hajime sunk his fangs deeper into her neck which made her cringe in pain.

After awhile her legs began to feel weak and she kneeled down and Hajime knelt down with her, pressing her body closer to his so she wouldn't move anymore. Just when she thought it would never end, Hajime stopped drinking her blood and in one swoop he placed her on the bed and leaned against the wall, catching his breath.

Fay slowly sat up and pulled a bag of blood out of a mini fridge besides her bed, "Would.. you mind..." Hajime hooked the bag of blood to an I-V machine and then handed her the needle, "Thank..you.." she said and stuck herself with the I-V.

"Hajime.." "Yes?" he asked. "Could I... Take your mask off?" she asked. Hajime grimaced, "It probably didn't work.." Hajime said, "Blade got his memories back drinking my blood and I never got any memories back... So why do you think my face would be-" Fay lifted his mask and she no longer saw a scary chiropteran face.. But a beautiful man's face with long black hair and green eyes. (ooo figured it out yet? XD)

"Oh... my.. You... look like a Tenshi*..." (*Angel)she smiled, "I knew ... that would work..." Fay fell asleep. Hajime looked at himself in the mirror and grimaced, "Demon's more like it..." He got up and looked at Fay, "Your such a fool..." he said and went to open the door just as Saya walked in, causing Hajime to jump back and quickly put on his mask.

"Huh? Hajime? What are you doing in here? And- Fay! Is she okay?" Saya asked, rushing over to Fay. "She.. was like that when I came in through the window.. Sorry.. I thought this was a different one.." He said and turned to leave, "Hajime.. Don't... go.." Fay said, sitting up. Hajime froze and Saya gave Fay a confused look. "That... Lady Adverine chick... she might get you if you ..seperate from us... Plus... Aren't we leaving in an hour, Saya?" she asked.

"True.. Hajime.. Do you still want to come with us?" Saya asked, "You don't really have to-" "I'll.. go.." he said and disappeared out of the room.

Hours later...

"Saya and the others should be here any minute now.." Solomon said, looking up at the clock. Rhi looked up from the couch, "Really? Sigh.. Bout time..Maybe we can actually find something with them here.." She got up, "I'll go and see if Seiya will come out.." Solomon nodded and looked out the window.

Just then, he reconized Saya and Fay walking towards the entrance from his Penthouse window. 'They're here..' he smiled and just then he heard his doorbell ring. "Now who can that be?" he wondered aloud and walked over to the door and opened it, "Hell-?" something knocked Solomon back against his couch,"Ughhh... Who.. Are you?" he asked, looking up to see who just sent him flying.

A medium, dark colored, messy haired man stood at the door, grinning, "Me? You don't need to know who I am.. you just need to DIE!" and with that he lunged straight towards Solomon and stabbed him in the gut with his chiropteran arm, "Dad! Nooo!" Seiya cried out, as she and Rhi entered the room. Solomon laid unmoving and when the man retrieved his arm, Solomon slumpped to the ground.

"Damn.. They didn't say two Queens were here! Grr..." the man growled, looking at the two girls. Seiya glared at the man, "You... Bastard!" she growled, her eyes turning green. The man smirked, "Heh...Then again.. Your young and not aware of your strengths... So this might be easy-" he lunged towards the girls and they both flinched.

"Oh no you don't.." a familar voice growled and both girls opened their eyes and gasped. Seth from earlier now had a katana in a sheth in hand and blocking the man's arm that transformed into very long claws. "Are.. You nuts?" Seiya gasped. Seth looked back at her, "Your calling me nuts when you have a monster attacking you and your eyes are glowing green?" he smirked. "Your still crazy..." Rhi said and took out her dagger, her eyes glowing blue.

"You all are an interesting group.." He grinned and looked back at the man. "Are you.. Their Chevalier?" the man asked. "Che-What?" Seth blinked. "Ohh.. You just a dumb human.. in that case..." the man sent Seth through the wall and into Seiya, "Seiya! Seth! Damn you..." Rhi cut her hand and let the blood drip onto her dagger and stabbed the man. The man jumped back and pulled the dagger out like nothing happend, "What?" she growled, just as Saya, Fay, Hajime, and Kai entered the room, "What on earth is going on?" Saya asked, looking at the man and the damage in the appartment.

"Oh no... Saya's daughter..." the man said, looking at Saya in horror before jumping out the window. "What on earth happened?" Kai asked Rhi, bewithered. "I.. Don't know.. Oh no! Solomon!" Rhi said, remembering who the man first attack, "Solomon? Solomon!" Saya said, rushing over to Solomon's side. Solomon was barely breathing, "Solomon! Are you okay?" she asked him, checking his pulse.

Meanwhile...

Seiya blinked open her eyes. The strange man seemed to of knocked her into the storage closet, three rooms away. She heard muffling coming from a few rooms over so she knew Rhi was alright. It was then that she realized that she wasn't the only one sent flying. Seiya started to panic as she scanned the room and noticed Seth lying unconcious on the floor a few inches away from her.

"Oh my god.. Seth.. Seth are you okay?" she asked, getting closer to him. Seiya noticed the blood oozing out of his head and fought against her instict to attack him. The only response she got was Seth coughing up more blood out of his mouth and Seiya covered her mouth, "Seth... You idiot.. Why.. Why on earth did you protect me? You don't know much about me or even know what I am.. Why?" she sobbed.

Seth weakly reached out and put one of his hands on hers, "Be..cause... your... important to me.. Even if I.. just met you... Ugh.. Damn guy.. sorry.. I couldn't.. protect you.. much.." Seth's body went limp. "No.. No! Seth! Augh! Don't die! Don't die! You didn't need to protect me!" she tried to grab the blood on the ground to try and put back into him but to no prevail. "There must be something.. Something.. I can do.. to make up for the blood loss.." She blinked, "Of Course!" she said and scanned the room.

She found a piece of glass on the ground and cut her hand. She sucked as much blood as she could fit in her mouth and then tilted his head back and gave him her blood, unaware of what she was actually doing

Back with Saya..

Kai was calling the ambulace for Solomon while Fay and Hajime searched the room to make sure the man was completely gone. "He's... not going to make it..." Saya said, biting her lip as she felt Solomon's pulse slow. She looked up at Kai, "When do you think they'll get here?" She ask. Kai grimaced, "In about fifteen minutes.. Do you think he'll make it?" he ask, hanging up the phone.

Saya leaned down to listen for his heartbeat, "No.. I.. don't think..." tears started to form in her eyes, "Oh Kai.. He just got his life back.. I can't just rob him of it.." she sobbed. Kai knelt down beside her, "I.. know.. but.. then again... His.. life was already stolen from him.. Diva.. sort of.. Did that already..It's your choice Saya.." Saya sighed, and found a dagger on a ground and cut her hand.

Hajime, Fay and Rhi fought their chiropteran insticts as blood dripped from her hand, "Ha..jime.. Would you mind.. you and Kai.. Holding him down for me.. after I do this?" she asked, "Um.. sure.." Hajime said, wondering what she was going to do.

Saya gulped down some of her blood and then kissed Solomon on the lips, letting the blood flow into his mouth. She got up quickly when she was done and Kai and Hajime held Solomon down just as his eyes flew open and he started to scream out in pain.

"Wha.. What's happening to him?" Fay asked, Saya bit her lip, "Solomon's.. becoming a chevailer again.." she said and just then the girls heard another scream coming from a huge hole in the wall that went back a few rooms. "Seiya!" the girls said and went into the hole. Seiya was against the wall, staring in horror at something and when the girls followed her gaze they noticed Seth flailing around on the floor.

Seiya ran over to her mom, "I.. I was just trying to help him! What did I.. What did I do?" Seiya sobbed. "Fay.. Rhi.. Can you two hold him down? He should be okay in a few minutes.." Saya asked and Fay and rhi nodded and held Seth down. Saya looked down at Seiya, "You.. Just made a chavalier.. A person that will protect you and love you and stand against time with you.." Saya explained, "Stand.. Against time? Chevalier?"

"So.. It finally happened.. Huh?" Blade said, appearing into the room just as Seth stopped moving, "Who.. Are you?" Seiya asked. Blade smirked, "Oh.. so now yo don't recognize me? Shame.. I recognize you.. I'm Blade.. Your sister's chevalier.." Seiya looked down, "Oh.. yeah.. Your not.. My brother never existed.. Wait.. Then where's my sister?" she asked. Blade shrugged, "I really wish I knew...I miss her so much.." he frowned and then sighed, "Well at least you will be more protected now.. since you finally made yourself a chevalier..."

"Made? If I would of known that.. I wouldn't of done it! Seth doesn't need to fight for me!" Seiya sobbed. "Seiya?" Seth asked, sitting up, "What just... Happend to me? And wow.. There are WAY too many people in this room with your face.." Seth blinked. Seiya looked at him with tears in her eyes and dashed out the room. She ended up running into Solomon, "Dad!" Seiya sobbed, hugging him, "I just.. made a chevalier by acident.. I stopped someone's life.. I'm so sorry.." she said.

She then froze and looked up at Solomon, "Wait.. Your.. Your heart's not beating anymore.. What.. just." Solomon looked down, "Your.. mom.. just turned me into a chevalier as well in order to save me.." he said, looking away from her. Seiya backed away from everyone. "What.. Why?... God Damnit! Curse these powers.. Curse my Blood! I've murdered someone.. Stolen their life.. And now my dad lost his human life as well.. Noo!" she said continueing to back up.

"Seiya.. Watch-" "I don't want to hear anything from anyone-Wow-Waaa!" she tripped and fell out the broken window. "Seiya!" Everyone called

-fin?

* * *

I have to point out something after looking back at my original notes... Blade was suppose to be named Seth and Seth was suppose to be Blade... Funny right? Ahhh oh well...

First Book Down! I'll put up a Special Chapter to fill in the plot holes of this Book.. Got any questions? Ask me! :3

What will happen in the next book? Will Seiya accept making a chevalier? Will Solomon ever win back Seiya now that he's no longer human? Will Hajime EVER realize who he really is? Is there 'love' developing between Fay and Hajime? Look out for Book 2: Blade ;P


End file.
